A King's Compassion
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Prince Killian is charming, handsome, brave and strong but he's also a womanizer which has led him to fathering 13 children much to the displeasure of his mother and father. Killian's mother decides her son needs help raising his children so sets out to find a nanny. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Prince Of A Thousand Lives**

* * *

The Kingdom of Misthaven was one filled with gossip that flowed through the local village like a never ending rushing river. All rumors had the same subject in common; That of the King's only son and heir, crowned Prince Killian.

* * *

Prince Killian was a great warrior and was greatly educated due to his upbringing. However he was also a womanizer and there was not a single woman in the kingdom whom did not hold great desire towards him... But the reason for the rumors regarding the prince was due to the fact that any woman whom unfortunately passed away during labor; The prince would take the child into his care were they would live and be taught within the walls of the castle much to the king and queen's protests.

* * *

Killian sat before his mother and father with an unimpressed expression,

"This has got to stop, son" King Brennan said firmly,

"I will not disregard my children as if they are nothing" Killian replied simply,

"Your behavior washes through this kingdom like a plague. As do the rumors they cause" Malcolm growled in anger but Queen Alice placed a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder before going and sitting beside her son who refused to look at her,

"... This has to stop, Killian" she told him gently,

"The rumors... They will reflect badly on the children's future and I know you don't want that" Alice told her son softly and it was after a moment that Killian nodded and Alice mirrored his action before standing, turning back towards her husband,

"The children stay here" she said simply causing Killian to look up with a soft relieved smile,

"But Alice..." Brennan tried,

"But... Killian will hire a nanny to assist in their care and teachings" Alice finished and her husband sighed before reluctantly nodding in agreement before leaving the room with an exhausted expression on his face and Killian stood from his chair before hugging his mother,

"Thank you" he whispered causing her to smile gently as she hugged him back,

"I'll see to the hiring of the nanny but Killian... No More" she told him firmly and he nodded in understanding,

"Yes mother" he told her but Alice easily saw the sadness in his eyes,

"I know you mean well... But it's best for the children" she reasoned before cupping his cheek in a comforting manner that mirrored the type of smile on her face.

* * *

 **~ Three Days Later ~**

* * *

The Queen stood on the balcony overlooking the castle courtyard and shook her head, unimpressed at the sight of the what seemed like endless line of woman waiting to apply for the position of nanny. It disgusted her that they were all simply there not for the sake of the children but because they believed they could charm their way into her son's bed, possibly manipulate him into taking one of them as his wife so that they might be queen one day,

"Accept only their applications if they bothered to bring one and I shall be the one reviewing the credentials and conducting the interviews should their skills meet the job description. You may inform them all of this" Alice said firmly and the servant standing by her side gave a nod of understanding and a curtsy of respect,

"Yes, Your majesty" the maid bid before leaving the queen to her thoughts.

* * *

 **~ A Few Weeks Later ~**

* * *

Killian watched as maids left his mother's study in tears due to having not been successful in obtaining the roll of nanny and he shook his head,

"Daddy" a voice came from up the stairs causing him to look up and he smiled brightly,

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked, heading up the staircase to her,

"We can't find Chrissy. We're playing hide and seek" the little girl explained and Killian chuckled before lifting her into his arms,

"Well let us go and find your brothers and sisters and see if we can all find her together" he suggested causing the little girl to giggle in delight as Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead before placing her on top of his shoulders and moved at a brisk pace with slight skipping movements as he made horse like noises causing his daughter to giggle even brighter.

* * *

 **~ Meanwhile Out On The Valley ~**

* * *

A Young woman was out riding her horse when she spotted something lying on the dirt road,

"Whoa boy" she encouraged her horse gently before dismounting and held the reins as she approached the small object before picking it up, discovering it to be a small stuffed rabbit,

"You founds Fluffster" A voice said gleefully causing the woman to look up and see a little girl popping her head out from the high corn before rushing over as fast as her little legs could carry her and took the little rabbit, hugging it close and the lady giggled,

"Well, I'm happy to see that he's back safely where he belongs" she said kneeling down with a curious smile,

"Now where do you belong and what are you doing all the way out here on your own?" she asked,

"Playing hide and seek" the little girl replied,

"Ahhhh and who are you playing with?" the woman asked,

"My brothers and sisters. They'll never find me cause they're all hiding at the castle" the little girl said smugly with a giggle and the woman looked towards the castle up on the hill before smiling at the child and held out her hand to shake,

"I'm Isabelle. What's your name?" she asked and the little girl shook her hand in a silly manner causing Isabelle to giggle,

"I'm Crissy!" she said brightly before holding up her rabbit,

"And this is Fluffster!" she told her and Isabelle giggle before shaking the toy's stuffed arm,

"It's very nice to meet you Chrissy and Fluffster" she bid before standing,

"Maybe we should go and brag to your brothers and sisters of how clever your hiding place is back at the castle" Isabelle encouraged and Chrissy nodded in excitement, bouncing up and down,

"Yes, yes, yes!" she chanted causing Isabella to giggle with a bright smile before lifting the little girl onto her horse and climbed on behind her before nudging her horse, causing him to ride off towards the castle.

* * *

 **Review if you would like me to post chapter 2!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Nanny**

* * *

A servant lead Isabelle and little Chrissy into the Queen's study whom was still going through applications for the nanny position,

"Apologies for the interruption, your majesty" the servant bid with a polite bow,

"Interviews have finished for the day" Queen Alice replied simply but little Chrissy giggled running over to her side,

"Hi Grandma!" she said and Alice instantly smiled, lifting her onto her lap,

"Well hello my little muffin. Where have you been all day?" she asked and the servant gave a slight cough earning the queen's attention,

"Miss Isabelle just arrived at the front door with her, my queen. She found the Princess out in the valley" the servant explained, stepping aside and gestured for Isabelle to step forward and she did so before offering a polite curtsy and the queen looked down at Chrissy with an expression of concern,

"You were out in the valley on your own?" she demanded and Chrissy giggled,

"I was playing hide and seek" she proclaimed and the queen couldn't help but smile in amusement before hugging the little girl close, pressing a kiss to her forehead,

"You head off to the nursery, find your brothers and sisters. I'll follow after you shortly" she encouraged gently, letting the little girl off her lap and she quickly scurried out of the room.

* * *

The Queen stood and smiled at Isabelle,

"Thank you very much for finding my granddaughter, she had quite the adventurous spirit" the queen said and Isabelle smiled,

"It was my pleasure, your majesty. If I had known that she was a member of the royal family then I would have been a lot faster returning her but... Chrissy wanted to see the magic waterfall down by the fairy creek" Isabelle explained bashfully but the queen tilted her head in curiosity as she bid for her to follow her and they left the study,

"Which magic waterfall would that be?" Alice asked,

"Oh it was just a story my father used to tell me when I was little and I knew that their was a waterfall nearby as it was on my map" Isabelle explained,

"I see... So you are not from the village?" the queen asked,

"No, your majesty. Just travelling through searching for a new home... The ogre's crossed the border into the village where I was born and... Well..." Isabelle admitted sadly and the Queen frowned,

"I am truly sorry" she offered and watched the young woman give a sad smile of thanks but it was after a few moments that the queen developed an expression of curiosity,

"Do you like children?" she asked gently,

"Yes... I love children. I used to read to the children in my village." Isabelle told her and the queen smiled brightly,

"This is pure music to my ears for we are currently looking for a nanny to help raise and assist with my grandchildren's teachings" Alice explained brightly,

"You would receive weekly payment as well as free lodgings here within the castle. Any room of your choice" the queen said brightly and Isabelle was very surprised,

"I... Errrr... I don't know what to say..." Isabelle murmured,

"I know that my offer is both sudden and strong but you are by far the most genuine young woman I have met with today. All applicants seem more interested in my son rather than his children" Alice muttered,

"Will you please accept?" she begged and watched joyfully as Isabelle smiled,

"I would be honored your majesty" she accepted,

"Oh thank you so much" Alice said gleefully as she lead the new nanny towards the nursery,

"How many children does the prince have?" Isabelle asked curiously as she followed the queen,

"My son has 6 sons and 7 daughters. You've already met little Chrissy. She's the youngest of them all" the queen explained and Isabelle was speechless for a moment as they came to stand outside the nursery door,

"Your son has..." she tried,

"13 children" the queen confirmed,

"Don't worry they're all very wonderful children and i'm sure they'll love you. My son will most likely bump into you at some point but he is pulled away most of the time due to his training that is preparing him for when he becomes king" the queen explained and Isabelle nodded in understanding before the queen opened the door and 13 children quickly stopped running around,

"Good morning, grandmother" they bid politely and Alice giggled,

"Good morning my little soldiers" she teased causing them to all giggle,

"I would like to introduce you all to Miss Isabelle, your new nanny" she introduced before smiling at Isabelle,

"I'll leave you to become acquainted" she told her before wishing her luck and left the nursery.

* * *

Isabelle offered the princes' and princesses a kind smile,

"Well... As you know, My name is Isabelle but it would seem you all have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don't know yours" she told them gently and a boy stepped forward,

"I'm Prince Liam. Next in line to the throne" he told her proudly, taking her hand and pressed a kiss to its surface causing Isabelle to giggle,

"You're such a liar, Liam. You're not next in line. Papa is" a girl proclaimed, coming to her brother's side,

"I'm Princess Amber. I'm the honest one" she told her,

"That's a lie! I'm the honest one. Amber is the prankster" another girl spoke up as she stood up on her bed,

"I'm Princess Anna!" she said loudly and Amber rolled her eyes,

"Anna is the loud one" she grumbled causing Isabelle to giggle once again and a little boy soon ran up to her,

"I'm A Dragon!" the young prince yelled,

"That's Timmy. He's the imaginative one" Liam provided before three of his sisters ran up to Isabelle,

"I'm Emily!" One girl shouted,

"My name's Lizzy!" the second spoke up,

"I'm Tilly!" the third said excitedly,

"We're the triplets!" they chorused and Isabelle giggled before looking down when she felt something tugging on her skirt,

"What's your name?" Isabelle asked the little boy gently,

"Cwis" the boy said shyly,

"Chris?" she pressed and watched him nod before holding up his teddy to her,

"Tiss" he said and Isabelle giggled before pressing a kiss to the bear's nose and little Chris giggled before running off and began jumping up and down on his bed when another boy stepped up to Isabelle,

"I'm Alexander, second in line to the throne after Liam" the boy introduced,

"That means he's not important as me" Liam said smugly and the two brothers began to wrestle causing Isabelle to shake her head in amusement,

"Be careful, don't hurt each other" she told them and they soon separated,

"Yes miss" they chorused but Isabelle soon had the wind knocked out of her and she giggled as little boy ran at her and hugged her around the waste,

"I'm James! I'm A Prince! Will you be my princess?!" he asked excitedly and Isabelle smiled brightly,

"Maybe if you save me from an evil witch first" she teased and little James instantly began chasing Chrissy around the room whom held Fluffster protectively against her chest and it was then that Isabelle noticed a little boy reading quietly in the corner,

"And what's your name?" she called gently and he looked up at her but simply went back to reading,

"That's Colin. He doesn't talk" Princess Amber told Isabelle making her frown and she approached the young prince, kneeling down with a kind smile,

"Hello, Colin. It's very nice to meet you" she told him, holding her hand out to him for him to shake but he just nodded shyly and she smiled, nodding in understanding before and looked around at the royal siblings, mentally counting them,

"I thought there were thirteen of you" she murmured,

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" A voice yelled from above causing Isabelle to look up and quickly held out her arms as a little girl jumped from one of the roof beams, landing in Isabelle's arms and pouted,

"I nearly had it that time" she moaned,

"And you might be?" Isabelle asked stunned,

"I'm Lilly" the little girl answered,

"She thinks she's a bird" Anna said with a giggle,

"I am a bird and i'll fly one day! You'll see" Lilly said firmly with a pout as Isabelle placed her down and looked at the royal siblings once again,

"So... Liam, Alexander, James, Colin, Chris, Amber, Anna, Emily, Tilly, Lizzy, Lilly..." she said quickly before having to gasp for breath causing the siblings to giggle but little Colin just smiled shyly,

"And of course, Chrissy" she finished but the little princess held up her rabbit,

"Don't forget Fluffster!" she said and Isabelle smiled,

"Of course, we can't forget Fluffster" she agreed before looking around the room at the numerous toys and games,

"What shall we do first?" she asked them and all the siblings smiled brightly.

* * *

 **The Royal siblings in order of age:**

 **Liam: 18 Years Old**

 **Alexander: 16 Years Old**

 **Amber: 14 Years Old**

 **Chris: 12 Years Old**

 **Anna: 11 Years Old**

 **Emily, Tilly, Lizzy ~ The Triplets: 10 Years Old**

 **James: 9 Years Old**

 **Lily: 8 Years Old**

 **Colin: 7 Years old**

 **Timmy: 5 Years Old**

 **Chrissy: 4 and 1/2 Years Old**

 **Review to unlock chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**

 **P.S: The Nutcracker Pirate is now been complete so please feel free to check out the final chapter and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Through Blind Eyes**

* * *

Killian was riding back to the castle from one of his afternoon rides when he spotted his children in the meadow playing blind man's bluff with a young woman whom was currently playing the blind man and he couldn't help but smile at the sound of his children's laughter as they clapped their hands in order to confuse the young woman's senses so that it would be more awkward to find them,

"Your parents are expecting us, sire" Killian's man servant reminded him politely,

"Go on with out me. I'll follow after you" he said before direction of the meadow.

* * *

Killian was amused as he watched the woman waving her hands in front of her cautiously and his children giggled but he put a finger to his lips in a teasing manner telling them to remain silent as he approached intending to scare her but he suddenly stepped on a stick causing it to crack,

"Got you!" the woman yelled, turning quickly wrapping her arms around Killian's waist but instantly pulled away and pulled her blindfold off,

"I am so sorry. I thought you were..." she tried, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment,

"One of my children" he finished for her with a chuckle before stepping past her, kneeling down and held out his arms and his giggling children soon tackled him to the ground causing Killian to laugh brightly but Isabelle felt even more mortified,

"Forgive me, your highness. I was unaware of who you were" Isabelle said with a polite curtsy, keeping her head bowed as Killian managed to get free of his children's embrace and stood,

"It's alright... I suppose you're my children's new nanny" he concluded and watched her nod,

"Yes, your highness. The Queen hired me this morning after finding young Chrissy out in the valley" Isabelle told him and Killian was far from pleased,

"My mother hired some random stranger to care for my children?" he pointed out and the children instantly felt tension,

"I can only assume that she felt I was right for the job, sire" Isabelle replied,

"Well you're not" Killian replied firmly but little Chrissy ran in front of her father,

"Don't send her away, daddy. She saved Fluffster" she proclaimed whilst holding up her toy rabbit,

"Not now, Chrissy" Killian told his daughter firmly but Isabelle instantly stepped in front of Chrissy in a protective manner,

"Don't talk to her like that. If you are frustrated then take your anger out on me. They have done no wrong" Isabelle told him,

"How dare you advice me on how to speak to my own children" Killian said firmly and Chrissy hugged Isabelle's side whom looked up at the prince firmly,

"It was the queen who hired me, your highness. I answer to her. Not to you" she told him,

"You will..." he began,

"KILLIAN!" a voice yelled causing him to turn and see his mother exiting the royal carriage with a firm expression on her face before looking towards Isabelle,

"If you could take the children back to the castle and prepare them for dinner. I would be most grateful" the queen said politely and Isabelle nodded,

"Yes, your majesty" she said with a curtsy before leading the children back towards the castle and Alice looked at her son firmly,

"I return home from market expecting to hear positive things about my son's afternoon ride and whilst passing the meadow, I find him yelling at the new nanny" she said with a firm tone,

"Mother, she's infuriating. How could you just hire her on the spot when you know nothing about her?" Killian demanded,

"Because she was the most genuine woman I have seen in weeks" Alice replied simply,

"She's infuriating" Killian growled,

"Yes and from what I saw she stands up to you. Which makes her perfect to help in the upbringing of my grandchildren" Alice said before heading back to the carriage but Killian quickly followed after her,

"I will have nothing to do with her" Killian said certainly,

"Good, it will make you less likely to seduce her and make me a grandmother for the 14th time" the queen fired back and Killian groaned in frustration as she simply climbed in the carriage before getting the driver to ride off leaving Killian to return to his horse which was soon heading off to the castle as well.

* * *

Things at dinner were very awkward indeed,

"So Children what did you and Miss Isabelle do today?" Alice asked her grandchildren,

"Miss Isabelle took us to the creek and taught us how to skip stones" Liam said,

"She showed us where fairies like to live!" Chrissy said in a excited tone,

"Don't forget the fascinating tale of the pirate Blackbeard she told us" Alexander added enthusiastically and Killian rolled his eyes,

"I thought you were meant to be teaching them. Not filling their heads with nothing but fairy tales" Killian grumbled,

"Killian" the king warned,

"No it's alright your majesty. I'm sure the prince will understand that as it is my first day. I wished for the children to get used to my presence without them thinking me boring" Isabelle said but Killian rolled his eyes before standing from his seat,

"What I understand is that a woman whom has obviously no children of her own wishes to wind her way into the lives of mine" he mocked before going to leave but stopped when a bread roll hit the back of his head and he slowly turned back to find Isabelle standing with a firm expression on her face,

"Oh you did not just do that" Killian growled,

"No it was Fluffster" Isabelle replied with firm sarcasm but Chrissy quickly hugged her rabbit close,

"No it wasn't papa! Nanny Isabelle did it" she told him quickly but Killian didn't stop glaring at the new nanny,

"I know sweetie... Very well miss Isabelle. If you insist on engaging me in battle..." Killian began before dipping his hand in a big bowl of spaghetti, taking a big hand full of the sauce covered noodles,

"Then who am I to back down" he growled before throwing the spaghetti in her face and his children gasped in shock but couldn't help but snicker as Isabelle wiped the sauce off her firm face as the noodles slipped to the floor,

"For someone whom does not have a spine. I'm surprised you can throw so well!" Isabelle yelled before picking up her glace and threw her fruit juice in his face,

"RIGHT THAT'S IT!" Killian yelled and Brennan went to stand but an amused looking queen stopped him, shaking her head and her husband was stunned.

* * *

Killian picked up a cake that was sitting on the table before going to shove it in Isabelle's face but before he could Isabelle shoved an apple in his mouth,

"Fitting image. Perhaps you'll be served for dinner tomorrow night" Isabelle said smugly before moving past him, going to leave and Killian growled, dropping the cake and removed the apple for his mouth before turning towards her quickly,

"You know it's now no surprise that you have no children of your own because 1 you're infuriating and no sane man would have you and 2 you would make a terrible mother!" he yelled after her and Isabelle stopped but Alice stood from her chair,

"KILLIAN!" she yelled but Isabelle turned back,

"It's alright, your majesty. He doesn't know... You may as well know your highness that I can't have children. In a time before the ogre wars my little brother was very ill and I was the only one there to take care of him but I couldn't afford medicine... So I went to the dark one for help. He gave me the means to earn enough money to help my brother... and in return he took my ability to conceive a child. He told me that there was a woman whom was desperate to conceive just as desperate as I was to save my brother... Not even magic could cure his illness so how could I refuse?... But it didn't matter... My brother still passed away and there was nothing I could do" Isabelle murmured and little Chrissy stood from her chair, running over and hugged her nanny's side, as did little Timmy and Colin whilst the rest of the children looked at her apologetically,

"I may not have played a part in conceiving 13 children but I do know something about feeling the type of love a mother has for her children within my heart so I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you on your second opinion... I don't think I'd make such a terrible mother if I were able to have one of my own" she murmured sadly before turning a left the room and Killian sighed before looking at his parents,

"On a scale of one to ten... How terrible did I just come across?" he asked and his mother shook her head in disappointment before standing from her chair,

"Off the scale" she replied before moving past him,

"Grow up, Killian" she said firmly before heading off to bed and his father as well as his children quickly did the same.

* * *

 **Uh Oh Killian really put his foot in his mouth there. Will he apologize and more importantly with Isabelle accept his apology?**

 **Please review in order to unlock chapter 4.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Nanny's Advice**

* * *

Isabelle found that she couldn't sleep so she decided to go for a walk in the grounds to tire herself out but as she made her way down the grand staircase she noticed light coming from a grand door that stood slightly ajar and she made her way towards it before peering inside and frowned to find the Prince's eldest son, sitting before the ceremonial throne with a sad expression on his face,

"Liam?... What are you doing up so late?" Isabelle asked gently as she entered the room and Liam stood quickly, holding his head high,

"Nothing Miss Isabelle" he told her and Isabelle smiled with gentle knowing and she gestured for Liam to sit back on the steps, which he did so and she sat beside him,

"You know you don't have to hold yourself so proudly whilst around me?" she told him and watched him sigh,

"... It's just... It won't be long till my father takes my grandfather's place on the throne and... I guess..." he tried,

"Everything's moving a little bit too fast for you?" she asked and he nodded in confirmation so Isabelle placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder,

"Liam, you becoming king is such a long, long time away. You're just a boy and no one can blame you for not being ready" Isabelle told him gently,

"Really?... But... I'm the eldest and I need to lead a good example... Don't I?" he asked uncertainly as he looked up at Isabelle and she smiled gently,

"Someday and yes as an older brother you can teach your siblings the difference of right and wrong but as for the whole... destined to take the throne one day; Just take this time to be a young boy" Isabelle told him with a smile but Liam still looked up at her sadly,

"You're still going to leave aren't you?" he asked in a mumble, looking down at the stunning red carpet beneath their feet,

"Why would I Leave?" she asked confused,

"Because you and my father hate each other" he grumbled and Isabelle couldn't help but giggle in amusement,

"Hate is a very strong description... Yes your father and I don't get along... And most likely never will but my duty here is to you and your siblings. Not to him" Isabelle assured him and Liam looked at her with quick relief,

"So you're not going to leave?" he asked making Isabelle giggle again,

"No, I'm not going to leave" she confirmed and Liam hugged her tightly which she happily returned before ruffling his hair in a teasing manner,

"Come on. Back to bed" she instructed with a teasing tone before they both headed out the room.

* * *

Isabelle wasn't surprised to find all the royal siblings awake,

"So apparently none of you understand the concept of bedtime" she teased and Amber stood up on her bed with her hands on her hips,

"You're awake too!" she yelled in defense,

"Yes but I'm an adult so I am allowed to be awake very late at night" Isabelle told her, lifting little Chrissy into her arms whom had run over to her and hugged her waist,

"Like Santa?" she asked excitedly and Isabelle giggled, nodding,

"Exactly like Santa" she agreed before carrying the little Princess back to bed and tucked her in with Fluffster but Anna rolled her eyes,

"Oh please, I am far too grown up to believe in Santa" she mumbled,

"Oh he's real. I came across his workshop a few years back whilst I was traveling" Isabelle said as she was tucking little Timmy into bed but all thirteen siblings soon sat up quickly,

"You met Santa?!" they yelled in disbelief and Isabelle giggled before nodding,

"Yes. It was very shocking for me too as I didn't believe he existed at that point. But he gave me this" she said before holding up an elegant golden whistle that hung around her neck and the children looked at it in awe,

"He told me that as long as I kept the spirit and belief of Christmas in my heart; Should I ever be in trouble or need help then I could blow the whistle and help would come" Isabelle told them and they all smiled brightly but little Colin climbed off his bed before going over to Isabelle and pulled on her skirt for attention,

"... Wh... What happens when you blow the whistle, Miss Isabelle?" he asked with quiet shyness but everyone still heard and all his 12 siblings gasped,

"He... Colin talked..." Amber whispered and Isabelle to was shocked but soon smiled before lifting Colin into her arms, allowing him to see the whistle better,

"I don't know. I've never been in trouble so I've never had to use it. Let's hope I never do" she told him gently before carrying him back to bed and tucked him in before heading towards the door,

"Now, try and get some sleep. Goodnight" she bid gently,

"Goodnight, Miss Isabelle" they all chorused as she left the room, closing the door behind her and Chrissy instantly sat up,

"I know what I want for Christmas this year" she said excitedly,

"What's that?" Anna asked as she sat up,

"I want Miss Isabelle to be our new mummy" she said, cuddling Fluffster close,

"I'm going to write to Santa and tell him that's all I want" she proclaimed,

"Chrissy, you can't ask Santa to make two people fall in love. Even Christmas magic is limited by the whole concept of free will" Amber told her knowingly but Liam then sat up with a thoughtful expression on his face,

"Maybe Santa can't but... Perhaps we can" he suggested causing all of his siblings to look at their older brother with curiosity,

"How would we do that?" Emily asked from her bed,

"By working together" Liam told them with certainty,

"All those in favor of bringing father and Miss Isabelle together. Raise you hand and say Aye" he instructed and all nodded before raising their hands,

"Aye" they chorused and Chrissy giggled before raising Fluffster's stuffed paw,

"Fluffster says Aye" she giggled and Liam smiled brightly,

"So we're all in agreement. We have 2 months until Christmas which means we have 2 months in order to make them fall in love so that Chrissy can have her Christmas wish come true" Liam said and they all nodded in agreement before all settling down for bed, silently willing morning to come quickly so that 'Operation Mistletoe' could begin.

* * *

 **Will the siblings succeed? Review in order to unlock chapter 5!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Operation Begins**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon and the children were sat at their school desks whilst Isabelle was teaching them sums much to their dismay and they all held bored expressions on their faces so Liam put his hand up and Isabelle smiled,

"Yes, Liam?" she asked,

"Miss Isabelle, Can we not learn about something more interesting?" he asked and Isabelle giggled,

"Like what? I am simply following the lesson plan your grandmother gave me" she reasoned,

"Well... We should have a say what we want to learn. Can't you teach us about... Love?" he asked causing Isabelle to look surprised,

"Love? Why on earth would you want to learn about that?" she asked in amusement,

"We're curious" Liam defended and Isabelle developed an expression of thought,

"Well... Love... There are many types of love. The love of friendship, parents, siblings..." Isabelle began to list and Chrissy quickly put her hand up,

"What about a love between you and daddy?" she asked quickly causing Isabelle to look at her quickly,

"What?" she asked shocked,

"She means the love between a man and a woman. Like grandma and grandpa" Amber fixed quickly and Isabelle sighed in relief before nodding,

"I see well... I'm afraid I'm not the best person to ask about that as I've never been in love that way. You'd be better asking your grandparents about that type of love" she told them and Liam mentally grumbled before getting an idea,

"But... If you could fall in love, Miss Isabelle... What would it be about a man that would make you fall in love with him?" he asked hopefully and Isabelle smiled in amusement,

"Is James still trying to make me his princess?" she asked accusingly and James quickly stood from his desk and ran to her, hugging her tightly around the waist,

"Yes, Yes, Yes. Be my princess" he said excitedly and Isabelle giggled, ruffling his hair,

"I'm sorry James but the first trait a man would have to have would be being someone around my own age for me to fall in love with him" she told him and he pouted up at her,

"I could get stilts to make myself taller" he suggested,

"I think their is a princess out there that is far prettier than me and is waiting for a lovely young prince like you" Isabelle told him and he instantly looked excited,

"REALLY?! I MUST FIND HER!" he yelled before running out of the classroom and Isabelle giggled,

"I guess that means classes are over for the day. Liam please make sure your brother doesn't go further than the castle grounds" she told him and he nodded,

"Yes, Miss Isabelle" he replied as she began clearing away the children's books and the children hurried out of the room,

"What are we going to do now?" Amber asked Liam,

"We didn't get any ideas of how to make Miss Isabelle like father" she said in frustration,

"Don't worry. I think we need to get information from the best source" he said and Amber nodded in agreement,

"I'll go grab the book of fairy tales" she said,

"I'll go get the others" Liam replied and they both split up quickly, rushing off to do their part.

* * *

It was a few minuets later that found Isabelle still cleaning up the classroom when Killian gave an awkward knock on the door causing Isabelle to look up and she developed a less than pleased expression,

"Oh it's you" she grumbled before going back to cleaning up,

"Yes... I deserve that reaction. I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I should not have spoken to you the way I did. Despite not understanding how bad my words would affect you" Killian told her but Isabelle looked at him simply,

"Apology not accepted" she said firmly and Killian looked stunned,

"I'm sorry?" he responded,

"You heard me. I do not accept your apology because I know that deep down inside of you. You're not sorry because you hate the fact that I'm here. You're only apologizing because you know it's the right thing to do and that its expected of you but I don't accept fake apologies" Isabelle said and Killian looked outraged,

"You cannot tell me what's in my own mind. I came here to be civil for the sake of my children and you're just proving to be stubborn" Killian said firmly,

"You are their father but I am only their nanny so technically we don't need to get along. We simply have to tolerate each other and believe me that is going to be a much harder task on my part" Isabelle said and Killian growled in frustration before storming out of the room.

* * *

 **~ Sometime Later Out In The Center Of The Rose Maze ~**

* * *

Liam held up the thick book of fairy tales,

"Ok we have the most sacred guide to romance known to man kind. We're gonna use these fairy tales to make father and Miss Isabelle fall in love and we're gonna start with the classic fairy tale... Cinderella" he said smugly and Chrissy giggled,

"I love that story! The servant girl falls in love with the prince and they live happily ever after" she proclaimed,

"Exactly so we're gonna use this story to make them fall in love" Liam said certainly,

"How do we do that?" Anna asked,

"Don't worry. I have a plan but first we need to convince Grandma to take us on a trip to the village" he told them and all his siblings smiled in excitement.

* * *

 **Uh oh! What are the children planning? Will they succeed in making Isabelle and Killian fall in love or will they just end up making things worse? We'll find out as the story continues! Review for Chapter 6!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Treading On Sharp Ice**

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since the royal siblings commenced 'Operation Mistletoe' and they successfully managed to persuade their grandmother into taking them into the village and now they were hidden in various spots around the castle and prepared to watch their plan unfold.

* * *

Killian woke as the sun shone into his room through the window and gave out a big yawn before sitting up on his bed and developed a sleepy expression of curiosity at the sight of a crayon written note on his bed side table,

 **'Daddy, Miss Isabelle Wants To See You. Right Away. She's still in her room. It's Important so go now!'** , The note red and was signed by all thirteen of his children and he couldn't help shake his head with an amused smile on his face,

"Getting my children to help her apologize. Very clever move" he mumbled to himself before putting the note away in his special chest that contained various drawings and other work by his children; He then stood before pulling on a simple dress shirt, not bothering to tuck it in and button it up the whole way before heading out the room.

* * *

Liam and little James secretly watched their father leave his room and began heading towards Isabelle's room,

"Perfect. He'll see Miss Isabelle slip her foot into the glass shoe I got the glass-maker to whip up for us just as she wakes up and he'll know that she is his true princess" he said excitedly before looking down at his brother,

"You're sure you put the shoe in place?" he asked for nearly the hundredth time,

"Yes" James confirmed with a nod of his head,

"Good" Liam replied,

"Sort of" James corrected awkwardly causing Liam to look at him worried,

"Sort of?" he pushed,

"Not exactly" James mumbled in embarrassment,

"James, what did you do?" Liam asked with concern as he began to panic,

"AHHHHHHHH!" Isabelle's cries rang through the halls and both prince's instantly ran towards her room.

* * *

Killian had just knocked on Isabelle's door when he suddenly heard her scream and he burst into the room,

"Oh god!" he yelled before rushing over to her as she sat on the floor, holding her foot in pain as blood pooled from it and both Liam and James ran into the rooms and Killian looked at them,

"Boy's go and get the royal physician!" he yelled and they quickly nodded before rushing off and it was when they were rushing down the stairs that Liam looked at his brother firmly,

"What did you do?" he growled,

"Last night, I was on my way to Miss Isabelle's room with the shoe like you told me and... I tripped. The shoe smashed and I panicked but I thought the magic that made it would still work so I got the brush pan, cleaned up the glass and put it on her shoe beside her bed and I thought it would turn her shoe into a new glass slipper at midnight" James said guiltily and Liam mentally kicked himself, remembering he had told his younger siblings that a fairy godmother had given him the shoe and James must have thought the glass-maker was actually a godparent of some kind,

"Alright it's not your fault. Let's just get the physician" Liam said as they continued running.

* * *

Killian quickly lifted Isabelle off the floor as she cried out in pain,

"It's alright, hold still" he instructed,

"No, No, No. Don't touch it. AH!" Isabelle cried out once more as Killian picked up the glass of water off her bed side table and used the water to wash away the blood as best he can before looking around quickly but potted a pin in her hair that was keeping her hair up and he leaned over,

"May I?" he asked but still took it even though she was too much in pain to respond and Killian began using the to metal points on the hair pin to removed the glass that was protruding from Isabelle's foot and she winced and screamed with each one he removed so he did it as quickly as he could so as not to prolong her pain and when the glass was finally all removed, he quickly pulled off his shirt before wrapping up her foot tightly and she was still wincing from the pain and Killian knew that she might pass out,

"Isabelle, Isabelle look at me" he instructed as tears of pain ran down her face and she glared at him,

"I knew you hated me but this is low even for you" she growled, wincing as she tried not scream in pain again,

"You think I did this?" Killian asked unbelievably,

"Just last week you were angry at me because I taught the children about wildlife when you wanted them to learn about tournaments. You told me that I was walking on thin ice. Is some sort of sick stereotype warning to put me in my place?" she demanded quickly and Killian suddenly realized that this feud between him and his children could no longer continue because it had them both thinking that the other was out to get them.

* * *

Killian made Isabelle look at him by cupping her cheek,

"You listen to me. Do I not get along with you? No. Do you and I infuriate each other? Yes. Is any of this worth it? No... I assure you, Isabelle I have nothing to do with this but when I find out. They will be punished" he told her firmly and she looked at him surprised as he slowly released her cheek,

"You... You didn't do this just to get rid of me?" she asked uncertainly and Killian shook his head before sighing,

"I may be stubborn but... I Will admit that having you here has made my children's lives happier and it has also made my life a lot easier" he admitted and there was an awkward silence between them for a moment before Killian finally spoke again,

"I truly am sorry about what I said that day we first met. I am also truly sorry about the loss of your brother but I know that he was lucky to have a mother figure like you whilst he was alive" Killian told her and Isabelle smiled sadly to herself,

"Thank you... I'll consider accepting your apology" she teased lightly causing Killian to chuckle,

"I shall suffer in silence until then" he replied, making her giggle and it was then the royal physician rushed into the room followed by Liam and little James,

"If you and the children could leave the room whilst I bandage Miss Isabelle's foot properly" the physician said politely and Killian nodded before leading his son's out of the room,

"Prince Killian?" Isabelle called after him and looked back at her,

"... Thank you" she told him with a slight smile despite the pain and Killian gave a nod with a smile of his own before leaving the room with Liam and James.

* * *

Killian spent the day with his children after the incident,

"Will Miss Isabelle be ok daddy?" Chrissy asked worriedly and all the children looked at him concerned,

"Miss Isabelle will be just fine but the physician has prescribed complete bed rest as she cannot walk on her foot" Killian explained and the children looked down sadly,

"Now adding on that subject... I don't know how that glass got into Miss Isabelle's shoe so I will not press the matter but as I'm sure you're all aware, Isabelle was very hurt because of it and it could have been a lot worse so I am only going to ask this question once... Did it have anything to do with you all?" he asked and the children avoided eye contact with their father but they nodded their heads,

"Anyone want to tell me what you were all thinking?" he asked, trying not to loose his temper,

"... It was an accident, father. We wanted you and miss Isabelle to be friends so I went to the glass-maker and had him make a glass shoe... I thought Miss Isabelle would see it, I didn't think she would stand on it and break... I thought that she would think it was a gift from you and you would both become friends" Liam told his father and Killian sighed,

"And you were all in this?" he pressed and watched his children nod with guilty expressions,

",,,, Ok... You know I hate to punish you all but this is very serious so... You'll all clean the castle ballroom tomorrow" he told them and they all looked at him mortified,

"But daddy..." They tried,

"Non Negotiable" Killian interrupted them firmly before standing,

"Now, I'm going to tell the servants of your punishment but you all will be happy to know that despite your misdoings... Miss Isabelle and I are now on good terms" he told them before leaving the room and the children couldn't help but smile in relief.

* * *

 **Hopefully Isabelle's foot will heal ok. I'm sure it will. Review for Chapter 7!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Prince's Secret**

* * *

The kids grumbled as they scrubbed the ballroom floor,

"This is all your fault, Liam" Amber accused,

"Hey, We are not playing the blame game" Liam fired back but Lily looked up unimpressed,

"If it's anyone's fault then it's James'" she pointed out and her brother glared at her,

"Take that back" he growled before tackling her and they both began wrestling but were eventually pulled apart by Anna and Liam quickly pulled them apart,

"Come on guys. Arguing with each other will never get us any closer to making Chrissy's wish come true" Liam reasoned,

"What Christmas wish would that be?" a voice said from the doorway causing them all to look up and watched in delighted surprise as Isabelle rolled her way in on a wheelchair,

"It's a carriage made from a chair!" James said in delight and Isabelle giggled,

"You're father was kind enough to purchase some bike wheels for me and I added them to this old chair so that I can still leave my room without having to walk on my foot. Although, I am actually having to stay in the parlor on the ground floor for the time being" Isabelle explained as she wheeled her way towards them,

"Now what was that about a Christmas wish?" she asked curiously and the children looked at each other worriedly,

"errrr... Chrissy wants a reindeer for christmas" Amber provided quickly and Isabelle giggled,

"A reindeer? Where would you keep him Chrissy?" she asked,

"In my room!" she answered excitedly thinking she was actually getting a reindeer,

"Reindeer's are quite big. I don't think there would be enough room for one as well as your siblings" Isabelle told her gently and Chrissy looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Maybe a baby reindeer then... Or a penguin. They're small" she said and Isabelle giggled,

"Perhaps" she said ruffling her hair in a loving manner,

"Now why are you all cleaning the ballroom on your own?" she asked and they instantly all panicked,

"They're so excited for the ball next week that they just couldn't wait to get the ballroom ready" a voice said making them all look towards the door to see Killian entering the room with a smile on his face and Isabelle was curious,

"Ball?" she inquired,

"It's the first of December next week and every year we celebrate the coming of the Christmas season with a spectacular ball in which the royal Christmas tree is decorated and lit with a decoration made personally by every person in the kingdom" Killian explained proudly and Isabelle smiled,

"That sound's wonderful but perhaps the children should be off making their own decorations instead of cleaning the ballroom" she told him with a soft smile and Killian saw the children look at him hopefully and he sighed with a defeated smile,

"Fine, you're free to go" he said and they all giggled before running out of the room and Isabelle smiled brightly with a giggle,

"I'm not going to ask what they did that had you try and make them clean the whole ballroom" she teased and Killian nodded with a thankful smile but groaned,

"Yes but now I have to go and tell the servants that they have more work to do. They won't be happy" he grumbled but Isabelle gave a thoughtful frown, leaning down as she picked up one of the children's wet wash cloths,

"Or... We could clean it" she suggested and Killian chuckled,

"You can't put pressure on your foot and I do not clean" he replied,

"What's the matter, your highness? Afraid of a little hard work?" she teased but Killian shook his head, ignoring her as he went to leave,

"I'll let you draw up the children's lesson plan for the next month" Isabelle called after him teasingly and he soon came back,

"What's your idea?" he asked and she smiled,

"Go and draw some fresh water from the well and fetch a load of wash cloths from the kitchen as well as soap from the pantry" she instructed and Killian was curious so did as he was told.

* * *

Killian chuckled after Isabelle told him to tie the wash cloths to the wheels of her chair and his shoes and he smiled brightly at her,

"This is insanely clever" he praised and she smiled brightly,

"Thank you" she replied as she made the fresh water in the bucket all soapy before placing it on the floor,

"All right. Are they all tied on securely?" she asked and Killian nodded,

"All ready" he confirmed before standing,

"Now what?" he asked,

"Throw the water across the floor" she told him and he looked at her surprised but picked up the bucket before throwing the soapy water across the floor and Isabelle giggled,

"Go" she instructed before wheeling her chair over the water and began cleaning the floor with the cloth covered wheels and Killian laughed brightly before using his cloth shoes to do the same,

"Whoa" he said as he struggled to stay standing but still managed to do so,

"Starting to remember why I hate ice skating" he said and Isabelle laughed brightly as she continued.

* * *

They continued their very unique way of cleaning for a good half hour and Isabelle finally came to a stop,

"This sides all done. Do you need help finishing that side of the room?" she called to Killian but he shook his head whilst skating over to her,

"No this side's all done too" he said,

"WHOA!" He yelled as he slipped backwards before sliding forwards, knocking Isabelle's chair over causing her to fall off and he looked at her concerned,

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. Are you alright, Isabelle?" he asked concerned, awkwardly crawling over to her quickly but Isabelle began giggling in amusement and Killian sighed in relief before beginning to laugh himself and he joined her by lying down on his back next to her,

"What's that thing around your neck?" he asked curiously after a moment of laughter and Isabelle took the whistle in her hand gently,

"It's a bosuns whistle" she answered,

"I was telling the kids that Santa gave it to me should I ever be in trouble and need help" she told him in amusement and he smiled,

"Where did you really get it?" he asked as they looked at each other with their heads rested on the tiled floor,

"It was my brothers'... He loved the sea and he always dreamed of being a captain with his own ship... I found this in a trading post near our home and I bought it for him as a Christmas present... it became his most treasured possession" Isabelle told Killian sadly as she allowed Killian to hold the whistle in his hand whilst still hanging from her neck,

"What was your brother's name?" he asked curiously, whilst brushing his thumb across the anchor engraving,

"Roger" Isabelle answered with a sad smile and a tear rolled down her face and she closed her eyes, trying to be strong,

"It should have been me" she whispered and Killian hesitantly reached over and brushed her tear away with his thumb,

"I'm glad it wasn't" he told her and she took a deep breath trying not to allow any more tears to fall,

"I... I've never told anyone before but... I still talk to him sometimes. I like to tell him about my day, my wishes, my dreams" she listed,

"Crushes" Killian interrupted teasingly with a charming smile and pressed his nose against her cheek causing her to laugh as she shoved him away in a teasing manner causing him to chuckle but he looked at her sadly,

"I have a secret too" he told her causing Isabelle to look at him curiously,

"You don't have to tell me" she assured him but Killian shook his head,

"No, you told me a secret so it is only fair... My children" he tried and Isabelle looked concerned,

"What about them?" she pressed and Killian sighed before looking back at her,

"I'm not their father" he told her and Isabelle looked stunned,

"What?... But..." she tried,

"But you thought I was a womanizing prince whom has had multiple relationships with women in the village resulting in the pregnancy of thirteen children" he finished for her but shook his head,

"No... The children were fathered by men whom are currently away fighting in the ogre wars and their mothers were unfortunate enough to die in child birth... I could not stand the idea of them being sent into care because it is a high number of those children that get sent to the front line so... I struck up deals with the pregnant women of the kingdom that should they die in child birth. I would raise their child as my own and would return them to their rightful home should their father's ever return" Killian told her sadly and Isabelle sat up, causing Killian to do the same,

"Please don't think less of me for what i've done" he begged and Isabelle looked at him shocked,

"Think less of you?... Killian... That is the bravest and most heartfelt thing I have ever heard. You tarnished your own name so as just to save those children's lives" Isabelle told him softly but Killian still looked sad,

"Yes but my parents have forbidden me from doing it anymore. They say the rumors caused will not only affect the lives of the royal family but of my children as well" Killian murmured,

"Well... I can understand the scandal caused if you take the children in... But perhaps if I were to adopt the children unfortunate enough to have father's away at war and mothers whom have passed away during birth then it would not cause any rumors" Isabelle said Killian looked at her surprised,

"You would do that?" he asked and she nodded gently,

"You can tell the people that the royal nanny is opening an care home ran officially within the palace" she suggested but Killian looked unsure,

"But... My Children. If they ever found out then they might never forgive me... Their real fathers... They'll never know them. I receive updates from the front line and all their fathers have been killed in action... If they find out the truth then they'll be devastated and... I couldn't bare it if they hated me. They're my life" Killian told her but Isabelle offered him a gentle smile,

"One day you will have to tell them the truth... But until they're ready and so are you... I'll keep your secret" she told him and Killian smiled relieved,

"Thank you" he bid before pressing a kiss to her forehead in thanks and she blushed gently,

"You're welcome" she replied before Killian stood and up-righted her chair before picking her up, bridal style and placed her carefully back in her chair before pushing her back to the parlor, leaving a very clean ballroom behind them.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN WHO THE HELL SAW THAT COMING?! Is romance blossoming between Killian and Isabelle? Review in order to unlock chapter 8!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dealing With The Dark One**

* * *

Killian informed his parents of the idea he and Isabelle had developed but the king and queen could only look at their son with guilty expressions,

"It's a noble idea, Killian but..." Alice tried,

"We have actually found the means to bring an end to the ogre wars all together" Brennan told his son and Killian smiled,

"Well that's amazing... Isn't it?" he asked as his smile faded due to the expressions on his parent's faces and Alice looked at husband causing the king to sigh as he looked back at Killian,

"We have sent word to the dark one telling him that we are willing to negotiate with him in return for him bringing the war to an end" Brennan admitted,

"What?..." A voice came from the doorway causing them to all look towards it before Killian had even had a chance to respond and they saw Isabelle standing in the doorway with a shocked expression now that her foot had healed enough for her to walk and she entered the room,

"Your majesties, you cannot make a deal with the dark one. He will only agree on a deal in which he is the only winner. I beg you to reconsider" Isabelle pleaded,

"The dark one is many things. A monster, a villain, a beast down to his very core but one thing everyone can agree on is that he is no fool, Isabelle... The end of this war could be more useful to him than it is a blessing to us" Brennan told her after standing from his chair and approached her with an understanding expression but she stepped away,

"Yes, it will be useful to him. Useful in a way that allows him to spread more misery" Isabelle said firmly and she looked at Killian next to her with a pleading expression,

"Killian, please help them see sense" she begged and Killian looked at her gently before taking her hands in his own,

"Isabelle I know that your past with the dark one is painful but one day this kingdom will be my responsibility and as a future King I need to understand that the right decision is sometimes the hardest... Even if it comes to hurting the feelings or someone close to him" he told her and she looked up at him firmly with tears filling her eyes,

"If you agree to this... I will never forgive you" she whispered brokenly and Killian looked at the ground, closing his eyes,

"I'm sorry" he told her and felt her weakly pull her hands from his before limping out of the room and Killian looked after her with a sad expression,

"Killian..." Brennan tried,

"I shouldn't have to choose between what is politically right and what my heart tells me" Killian said firmly before leaving the room.

* * *

Isabelle was sat in the stables within her horse's stall whom had his head laid on her shoulder in a comforting manner after he laid down next to her,

"Miss Isabelle?" a shy voice came from the stall entrance and she looked up, offering a sad smile at the sight of Little Chrissy holding Fluffster in her arms,

"Hi there, Chrissy. What brings you out here?" she asked gently,

"We're collecting pine-cones to help decorate the ballroom... Why are you sad?" Chrissy asked curiously with a pout on her face and Isabelle sighed,

"It's nothing, Sweetheart... I'm just having trouble sleeping lately" she fibbed and Chrissy came and sat next to her on the hay covered floor,

"Maybe you could blow your magic whistle and Santa could help" Chrissy suggested and Isabelle smiled softly,

"Perhaps I will... But I can't now can I? Because I have to help you and your siblings find lots of pine-cones" she said excitedly and Chrissy giggled, running off ahead as Isabelle followed after shutting the stall door.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Isabelle stepped out into the icy cold air that swirled around the castle grounds and she made her may to the center of the rose maze and looked around her,

"Show yourself... I know that you're aware that I'm speaking to you" she said firmly and heard a high pitched yet sinister giggle,

"I hear everyone that calls for me, Dearie. Rumplestiltskin always answers a desperate soul" the golden scaled creature told her smugly as she turned towards him with a glare on her face,

"Leave this family alone" she said firmly causing the beast to giggle once more,

"And why would I do that, dearie?... I have a big deal coming up with this family and big deals means that big prices come with them as I'm sure you remember" he mocked lightly,

"You care for no one but yourself. They are good people and I won't let you hurt them the way you hurt me" she growled as angry tears escaped down her cheek as she kept glaring at him,

"Hurt you? Did I not give you the skills in order to obtain money so that you could acquire medicine for your brother? How is he by the way?" he mocked and Isabelle closed her eyes, allowing more tears to fall,

"Oh that's right. You couldn't save him just as you can't save this family from making a deal with me" he told her, going to walk away,

"Then make another deal with me" she said suddenly causing the goblin like creature to stop in his tracks and he looked at her with a bright toothed smile,

"Now you're talking my language but what do you possibly have to offer me?" he asked,

"The gift you gave me the first time we made a deal... I haven't used it since... I haven't had need for it so take it back" she said firmly and Rumple giggled,

"I can already spin straw into gold, dearie so that skill is of no use to me. So unless you have anything better to offer..." he began,

"What do you want?" she growled and Rumple giggled,

"How about this?" he began as he circled her placing his clawed hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her,

"You leave this place and allow me to carry out my business with the royal family... And I will give you this" he whispered in her ear, whilst holding up a sphere jar that contained a swirling silver mist,

"You... You still have it" Isabelle murmured,

"Turns out the woman whom was desperate to conceive had nothing that interested me... But now you do. Allow me to carry out my deal and I will give you back your ability to conceive. You'll have the chance to have a child of your own, perhaps name the child in honor of your brother. I could even make it so your first born would be a boy" Rumple told her as he slowly came to stand in front of her,

"Isn't this what you've wished for every day since you lost your brother... a second chance to make things right?" he whispered hypnotically as Isabelle looked at the glass jar but slowly began to shake her head,

"No" she murmured causing Rumple's face to become firm,

"What?" he growled and Isabelle looked at him firmly despite the tears falling down her cheeks,

"I already have my second chance and I will not abandon this family. You will end this war and the price will not be my leaving or anything else of the kind" she said firmly and Rumple slowly began to develop a smile,

"So dedicated when it comes to the motherly love within your heart dearie" he praised, allowing the sphere jar to vanish as he took a step forward to her,

"Perhaps there is something else you could hand over as a price" he sneered, lifting his hand and allowed Isabelle's whistle to rest against his fingertips but then stepped away quickly,

"But then again whistles have never appealed to me... So noisy... A lot like someone else I know" he said looking at her and vanished in a cloud of smoke before reappearing in front of her causing her to jump but he placed two fingers against her throat in a pinching manner and Isabelle gasped as he slowly pulled, bringing a shimmering blue mist from her throat and stepped away as Isabelle put a hand to her throat,

"So what will it be, Dearie? The end of a devastating war for the price of your voice?" he asked and the shimmering blue mist glowed brighter and dimmer as Isabelle's voice spoke,

 _"What need could you possibly have of my voice?"_ the glowing essence said with an echoing tone and Rumple giggled,

"I have no need of it dearie but It amuses me knowing that If I am in possession of your voice then it can no longer irritate me but more importantly... You will never be able to tell the prince how you feel about him" he sneered and Isabelle held a look of realization and looked down sadly,

 _"If I do this then you will end the war and never agree to make a deal with this family again"_ Isabelle's voice said firmly,

"Ooooooo you do drive a hard bargain but I suppose the payment is worth it" he told her and Isabelle looked up quickly when Killian suddenly ran into the center of the maze,

"Isabelle... I saw what was happening from my window... What are you doing?" he demanded concerned and Isabelle looked at him sadly before looking back at Rumplestiltskin,

 _"Deal"_ he voice spoke and Killian realized what was happening,

"No. No, Isabelle you can't!" Killian yelled and Rumple giggled,

"Oh I think you'll find she can and so she has. Congratulations of the ending of the war, Prince Killian" the goblin mocked and Killian glared at him before diving at him in an attempt to retrieve Isabelle's voice but Rumple whipped out a twisted dagger and Killian cried out in pain as his hand was sliced from his wrist and Isabelle gave out a silent scream as she rushed to his aid,

 _"NO!"_ her voice yelled as she quickly removed her cloak and wrapped it tightly around Killian's wrist,

"I've never liked people trying to take what's mine. It's been a pleasure doing business with you once again, dearie" he sneered before vanishing in a cloud of smoke and lightning flashed as rain began to pour down from the heavens and all Isabelle could do was struggle to help Killian to his feet before helping him back to the castle.

* * *

 **I actually cried whilst writing this chapter. Let me know what you think in order to unlock chapter 9!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Christmas Ball**

* * *

Killian woke to find his severed wrist all bandaged up properly but he also found Isabelle sat on the ground beside his bed, holding his hand in a weak grasp as she slept with her head rested on his mattress and he gently pulled his hand from her grasp before brushing his hand through her hair in a comforting manner,

"Isabelle?" he called gently and watched her stir before sitting up quickly and she looked at him concerned,

 _'Killian...'_ she mouthed but soon frowned as the full events of last night came flooding back to her and she looked down sadly as Killian looked at her with a sad expression,

"Why did you do it, Isabelle?... You warned us not to make a deal with the dark one because we'd get hurt. So what possessed you to make a deal with him a second time?" he asked in a sad murmur and Isabelle allowed a tear to fall but looked at a frame that held a picture of Killian, the king, queen and the royal siblings on Killian's bedside table and she stood, picking it up gently before sitting down on the side of his bed and handed it to him causing Killian to sigh,

"I see... You couldn't bare the thought of us being hurt so you decided because he'd hurt you once before, it didn't matter if he hurt you again" Killian said in sad understanding and watched Isabelle nod but he offered her a thankful smile as he took her hand in his own,

"Thank you, Isabelle" he told her but soon pulled her gently into a hug when he saw the sad expression on her face,

"I'm afraid that I will need to ask for your help, once again" Killian told her causing Isabelle to look at him curiously,

"I can't attend the Christmas ball like this" he said whilst holding up his bad arm with an awkward frown,

"Could you make sure that my children have a good time?" he asked and Isabelle smiled sadly as she nodded gently and gave him another hug which he happily returned.

* * *

 **~ A Few Days Later ~**

* * *

It was the night of the ball and Isabelle as well as Queen Alice were trying their best to get the kids excited for the ball but they could only sit on their beds dressed in their festive outfits with sad smiles on their faces,

"Come on, Children. The ball is going to be so much fun. You all look forward to it every year" Alice tried and Amber looked up at her grandmother sadly,

"It won't be the same without, daddy" she murmured, putting a comforting arm around little Chrissy's shoulder and before Alice could try some more encouragement, Isabelle made the same gesture and shook her head with a sad expression and the queen sighed in defeat,

"Will you stay with them? I have to make an appearance. It's my duty as queen" Alice explained and Isabelle offered a reassuring smile as well as a nod and watched the queen reluctantly leave the room.

* * *

Liam stood from his bed and looked at Isabelle with a firm expression,

"Why did you have to go and make our father lose his hand? Nothing will ever be the same now. Going to the Christmas ball with our father is a family tradition and you've ruined everything!" he yelled angrily, pushing Isabelle away from him as she tried her best to comfort him,

"Just go! We don't want you here!" he yelled and the rest of the siblings were too sad to defend her; Isabelle could only give a silent sigh of sadness before leaving the room.

* * *

Isabelle sat in the grounds and a tear fell from her, falling to the snowy earth beneath her feet and she sighed silently,

 _'I've ruined everything'_ she thought to herself before looking at her whistle around her neck and she slowly lifted it to her lips and allowed the high echoing note to sound around her,

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to blow that damn thing" a voice said, making Isabelle stand quickly and turn to find an old man with a kind smile standing in the snow and he gave a soft, aged chuckle at the sight of her worried expression,

"Don't worry. You're not imagining things. After all, it was you who told the children that I would answer your whistle's call should you ever need help" the man said in a teasing manner and Isabelle still looked stunned,

"That's not possible... It was just a story" Isabelle murmured before gasping in shock, throwing a hand to her throat realizing that she had just spoken and the old man laughed,

"Ho ho ho, It was a story born of love and compassion to keep Christmas spirit alive and fortunately for you... Someone still believes in that story you told" the festive gentleman said and gestured to the nursery window and Isabelle could just make out a little girl looking out of the window,

"Chrissy..." Isabelle whispers and the man before her chuckled,

"Indeed... Now if you could just move things along and wish for your voice to be returned permanently then I can get back to preparing for the biggest day of the year for me" he teased lightly but smiled at the throw on Isabelle's face,

"That is what you wish isn't it?" he pressed gently and Isabelle looked at him before smiling at him softly.

* * *

 **~ 25 minuets later ~**

* * *

Killian was pouring himself a small glass of brandy when Isabelle entered the room with a gentle smile and he looked at her concerned,

"Isabelle... Is everything ok?" he asked and she smiled brightly before taking his hand in her own and grabbed his coat before pulling him out of the room.

* * *

Isabelle lead Killian outside to the grounds and he smiled brightly at the sight of his children running around in the snow, giggling as well as putting glittered pine-cones on a christmas tree growing from the snow,

"How... How did you...?" he tried, looking down at her and Isabelle smiled before lifting his bandaged wrist and slowly unraveled the bandage to reveal Killian's hand fully restored,

"What... That... That's not possible" Killian whispered and a chuckle came from behind him,

"Actually it is young man" a voice said, making Killian turn and he looked upon the old man dressed in a long red, satin coat which was trimmed with white fur,

"You see, that whistle around Isabelle's neck was filled with just enough Christmas spirit for one wish... And she gave that wish to you" the old man explained and Killian looked at Isabelle stunned,

"But... You could have wished to have your voice back. Why would you give up your only chance?" he asked and Isabelle could only smile up at him softly before placing her hand against his heart, feeling the soft beating beneath her palm,

"I... I don't understand" Killian murmured and the old man beside him chuckled,

"Yes, it is quite frustrating; the fact that she can't speak her mind but... Looking at the Christmas spirit she's returned to your children" he said whilst looking at the royal siblings running around happily,

"I'd say another wish is in order. Perhaps his highness would like to do the honors?" he suggested and Killian smiled brightly before nodding,

"I wish that Isabelle had her voice back" Killian said certainly and the old man chuckled,

"Consider it done" he told her before snapping his fingers as fresh snow began to drift slowly from the sky.

* * *

 **THE CHRISTMAS WHISTLE WORKED! Review for Chapter 10!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Making Christmas Interesting**

* * *

All guests at the Christmas ball were dancing in perfect but boring sync and Isabelle couldn't help but mentally groan but she smiled when a shy Liam approached her,

"Miss Isabelle... About what I said earlier... I'm truly sorry" he told her and Isabelle smiled softly, placing her hand on his shoulder,

"Liam, your frustration and anger were justified so I don't blame you for what you said" Isabelle assured him gently and he smiled relieved as Isabelle turned back to watching the people waltz,

"So... Are royal balls always so..." she tried,

"Grand?" Liam suggested,

"Boring" she corrected and Liam snickered,

"Well... Kind of but it can't be helped. Every one expects the royal family to be so prim and proper all the time" he grumbled and Isabelle smiled looking around the room and smiled softly at the sight of Killian greeting his guests by shaking their hands and Liam noticed her expression and smiled brightly,

"You should ask my dad to dance" he encouraged and Isabelle looked at him shocked,

"What?... Oh no, no, no, no, no. I don't dance and besides there are many noble woman here whom I'm sure are far more worthy of dancing with your father" Isabelle said quickly and Liam smirked, having an idea before making a two toot whistle with his fingers causing his siblings to come running and giggled at the same time,

"What's happening?" Amber asked excitedly and Liam smiled,

"Forget the book of fairy tales. We're writing are own story this time. The Christmas Princess" he said and all the siblings giggled as Isabelle looked at them confused but curious,

"What are you all up too?" she asked accusingly and was stunned as they all began pushing and pulling her out of the ballroom.

* * *

The children lead Isabelle up to the attic and she couldn't help but giggle,

"What are we doing up here?" she asked and Liam smiled brightly as he threw open an old trunk,

"Grandma has loads of old dresses in here that you can wear. We just need to find the right one" he said enthusiastically as he began rooting through the dresses,

"Liam, Liam, Liam" Isabelle said walking over to him with a light giggle before placing her hands on his shoulders,

"What's all this really about?" she asked and Liam looked at his siblings whom looked at him encouragingly with smiles on their faces,

"I... We... We all want you to be our mother, ok?" he told her quickly and Isabelle looked stunned,

"I... You all..." she tried before looking at them all and Liam nodded in confirmation,

"Yeah, we all agreed on it. It's operation Christmas wish and it's all about bringing you and dad together so that you can be our new mother. You love us and we love you so we were hoping you could love our father too" Liam explained with a bright smile on his face and Isabelle slowly sat down on an old chair as she slowly absorbed everything she had just heard,

"I... I think I should speak to your father about this" Isabelle said and the kids frowned slightly,

"Don't you want to be our mother?" Lily asked,

"I would be so proud if I could be your mother but... I need you all to understand that love is a very complicated thing and it just can't... magically happen no matter how much you want it too" Isabelle explained and little Colin frowned,

"Don't you love our papa?" he asked causing Isabelle to look down slightly,

"I... Your father is... The most amazing man that I have ever met and... It really doesn't matter what I want because one day your father will find a princess worthy to stand by his side and sit beside him on the throne when he becomes king" Isabelle tried,

"That's not what Colin asked... He asked if you loved our father" Liam encouraged with a frown on his face and the children watched Isabelle sigh before standing and she placed a comforting hand on the young boy's shoulder,

"I think you all know the answer to that question" she told him with a soft smile before leaning forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead,

"One thing you all need to know is that I will always be here and I love you all as any mother loves her children... But you must also understand that your father does not feel for me the way you want him too. I know you wanted a fairy tale but the thing is... My happy ending is knowing that you all love me the way a child loves their parent and that is the greatest happy ending I could ever ask for" she told them before heading back to the staircase,

"Come on now, Let's get back to the party" she encouraged and the kids sighed but followed; However Liam was determined that he was not giving up.

* * *

The next morning before sunrise found Liam sneaking out of the castle and ran all the way to the village and entered the apothecary; The bell above the door ringing and the shopkeeper looked up and smiled in surprise,

"Why good morning, Prince Liam. What can I help you with? I hope you are not ill" the shopkeeper said and Liam shook his head,

"No I... I need your help... I've heard rumors in the village that you've dabbled in magic" Liam said quietly and the shopkeeper chuckled,

"What is it you need, Prince Liam?" he asked,

"I was wondering if you could make me a particular potion" he said, placing a piggy bank on the counter and the man smiled,

"Oh I can definitely help you. Now what potion do you need?" he asked with a curious smile on his face and Liam also smiled as he began explaining to the shop keeper exactly what kind of potion he needed.

* * *

 **Uh oh. What is Liam up too now? Review for chapter 11 in order to find out!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: It's Not Real**

* * *

Isabelle was serving the children their breakfast and Amber was glaring at Liam,

"You did what?" she growled as quietly as she could,

"I'm telling you. It will work. I used the whole bottle" Liam said certainly as Isabelle gave the king and queen their breakfast,

"It's not like Killian to be late for breakfast" Alice said with a thoughtful expression,

"I'll send a servant to check on him" Brennan assured but the door to the dining room burst open to reveal Killian standing in the doorway as he frantically searched the room with his eyes before they finally fell on Isabelle and he smiled brightly,

"Oh my love, my moon, my sky. I knew you would be here. My heart sensed your presence for it yearns for you as my body years for air" Killian told her passionately, rushing over to her and Isabelle had to hold up a serving tray to stop him from kissing her but he simply get pressing kisses to the tray,

"What the hell has gotten into him?" Isabelle demanded as Brennan stood from his chair and pulled his son away,

"I would like to know the same. Killian what has caused this disgraceful behavior?" his father demanded unimpressed as Isabelle stood behind Alice for protection,

"Only the love in my heart, father. It burns like the flame on a candle or that within a fireplace" he said passionately,

"I assure you that I did nothing to encourage this!" Isabelle said quickly but Liam stood up excitedly before pushing Isabelle towards his father,

"It doesn't matter. My father loves you and now you can both get married" Liam reasoned innocently and Killian smiled brightly,

"Married... Yes, My love and I shall be married. My heart shall be hers and hers alone. I shall forever by her side and do everything to make her happy" the besotted prince vowed, rushing past his father and embraced Isabelle but before he could kiss her she managed to push him back,

"Errrr... I am flattered but... Perhaps a declaration of love would be better with flowers" she suggested lightly and Killian instantly looked horrified,

"How insensitive of me not to bring my future bride a gift that represents my love for her as well as her stunning beauty. I shall return, my love" he assured before rushing out the room and Isabelle quickly rushed and shut the door before pushing the display case that held various plates and cutlery in front of the door in attempts to barricade it and she finally let out a deep breath before looking at Liam accusingly as he smiled a bright innocent smile,

"What did you do?" she asked firmly,

"Well... I may have helped my father realize his feeling for you. I wanted to show you that he loves you just as you do him; Just as we love you and now that he loves you. You can get married and be our mother" Liam told her causing Isabelle's firm expression to soften and she sighed but the queen still looked shocked,

"What?... Mother?... Can someone please explain to me what on earth is wrong with my son?" she demanded in frustration and Brennan also held a firm expression,

"I too would like to be filled in" he said and Isabelle looked at them before looking back down at Liam,

"Please, Miss Isabelle... Be our mother?" he asked and she sighed before gesturing for him to sit down on his chair and she knelt down in front of him,

"Liam... You know how I feel about your father, don't you? You know that I care for him?" Isabelle asked gently and Liam nodded,

"Yes, you love him" he said certainly and Isabelle offered a sad smile,

"Then you know that I would never try to make him do or feel something that he doesn't want too" she told him and watched him frown so she held his hand in her own,

"It's not real, Liam... Whatever you've given your father. It's just a lie. He wouldn't truly be happy if I just let him continue to feel this way... So I need you to tell me what you gave him" Isabelle told the young prince who looked down sadly,

"I... I just want you and my father to love each other" he murmured causing his nanny to nod in understanding,

"I know... But Liam, I know that you know that a future king sometimes has to make tough decisions... Even if it mean hurting the feelings of someone he cares for. But now I ask you to make a decision not based on the fact that you are a future king... I ask you to make one based on your being Killian's son. Listen to your heart" she told him and Liam looked at her sadly before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small empty bottle,

"I got it from the apothecary in the village. He told me to use only two drops but... I really wanted it to work" Liam murmured guiltily and Isabelle nodded gently before taking the bottle and stood gently before handing it to King Brennan causing him to look at his grandson firmly,

"You are in serious trouble, young man" he said angrily but Isabelle placed a hand on Liam's shoulder in a protective manner,

"it's not his fault... My feelings for your son have obviously convinced your grandchildren that a relationship between me and him is possible" she said and Alice frowned in shock but Brennan stepped toward the nanny,

"Did you encourage them?" he asked in a low tone and the children watched in shock as Isabelle avoided eye contact with the king but nodded,

"Yes, your majesty... I did not realize my dreams would effect theirs so much" she lied and the king nodded,

"A word outside, Miss Isabelle" he told her before moving towards the door, moving the cabinet out of the way and Isabelle followed him out of the room.

* * *

King Brennan led Isabelle to the south tower, where he retrieved a key from his belt and unlocked the wooden door before gesturing inside and she reluctantly entered the cell,

"I cannot say that I am not disappointed, Miss Isabelle... You will remain here until the potions effect on my son either fades or can be broken. This is also for your protection have no doubt... As for your punishment in regards to manipulating my grandchildren; You are to remain here and I shall have servants bring you both a spinning wheel and piles of straw. My wife mentioned how the dark one granted you the gift to spin it into gold thread so at least their is still some use for you" he said firmly before leaving, closing the door behind him and locked it; Isabelle could only watch him retreat downstairs through the viewing gab in the door which was gated with a black elegant pattern and she sighed sadly, closing her eyes.

* * *

Alice was certainly not happy with her husband and she glared at him after sending the children off to play,

"You know that Isabelle did nothing to encourage this" she said firmly causing her husband to sigh,

"Yes, I believe her as much as you do but what can I do? The servants will soon find out about Killian's behavior and we know all too well that they are no stranger to gossip. At least this way, it prevents rumors that I am a king who simply lets a girl get away with manipulating his grandchildren into slipping his son a love potion" Brennan said firmly,

"So you know she's not guilty but yet you still lock her away and force her into spinning straw into gold thread?... A gift that she has not used once since the day she lost her brother... The man I married would never do this" she responded firmly before storming out the room and Brennan could only sigh sadly.

* * *

 **Oooooo Things are getting good! Review for Chapter 12!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Otherwise Engaged**

* * *

Isabelle was surrounded by various piles of straw as well as a growing pile of golden spools of thread and she sighed as the spinning wheel continued to squeak as she kept on turning the wheel, feeding the straw as she did so,

"Isabelle?" a voice called from the door and she instantly panicked, she stopped spinning and stayed as silent as she could,

 _'Damn It, he found me'_ she thought at the sound of Killian's voice,

"Isabelle?... I know you're in there" Killian said and she stood from her stool and approached the door before reluctantly showing her face,

"I... I could really use some time alone right now... Sweetheart" she said with a cringing smile and Killian raised an eyebrow,

"Really you want to stay locked up in here... honey?" he teased and Isabelle sighed in relief,

"Great... Now the potion wears off... After a total of 72 hours" she growled in frustration and Killian chuckled,

"I'm sure my... Potion induced actions were not that bad" the prince reasoned and it was Isabelle's turn to raise an eyebrow,

"Oh you think?... I may have been locked up but I could still hear the servants chasing you around the castle with you yelling such phrases like,

 _"Where is my Isabelle? I Yearn for the nectar of her skin"_ she mocked in a moaning tone before giggling and Killian frowned before unlocking the door,

"I was obviously not in my right mind" he grumbled but Isabelle couldn't help but smile at him softly but Killian frowned at the sight of the numerous piles of straw that littered around the room and he stepped inside,

"I can't believe my father has been keeping you in here for the last... 72 hours spinning straw into gold thread" he murmured and Isabelle could see the sadness and disappointment in his eyes towards his father and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"You know... When my brother passed away. I vowed to never use this gift again but... Since your dad had me doing it again... It reminded me how much Rodger used to giggle when I would feed the straw into my spinning wheel and then the thread would sparkle in the fire light from our old fireplace" she told him, smiling up at him softly,

"And I realized just how much I've missed it" she told him and Killian couldn't help but smile softly before brushing a stray curl of her hair behind her ear,

"Well; By all means you may continue spinning as much straw as you wish... I managed to convince my father to release you but he had one condition... He has sent word to the Kingdom of DarkHaven and my father's friend, King Stephan is send his daughter... Princess Milah. A childhood friend of mine... And... My father expects me to marry her on Christmas Eve" Killian told her but Isabelle looked at him concerned,

"What's she like?" she asked,

"Milah?... She's wonderful, she's kind, brave and loving. I guess you could say that we were childhood sweethearts. It's been a few winters' since I last saw her but she loves the children as well as the people of our kingdom" Killian told her and Isabelle smiled brightly,

"Killian, she sounds wonderful and Christmas Eve is still a few weeks away so you and Milah have time to rekindle the love you had for each other from your childhood" Isabelle encouraged and Killian looked at her relieved,

"So... You're not upset?" he asked and Isabelle smiled brightly with a soft giggle,

"Upset? Why would I be upset?... Killian your first overall priority is as a father and then followed by your duty as crowned prince. I am nowhere on that list and nor should I be" she told him with a reassuring tone,

"Well, I'm glad you're ok" Killian said with a smile before leaving the room as Isabelle smiled after him but the prince didn't see a stubborn tear escape down her cheek.

* * *

 **~ 24 Hours Later ~**

* * *

The whole castle were running around, preparing for Princess Milah's arrival and by the time she arrived; Isabelle had all the children, lined up whilst dressed up in their festive finest and she began adjusting the young prince's ties,

"Now remember to be polite. This is a great opportunity for both your father and the kingdom" she reminded them gently and they nodded with slight sad smiles on their faces,

"Miss Isabelle. I couldn't find Fluffster anywhere" Chrissy said with a worried pout but Isabelle gave her a reassuring smile,

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'm sure he'll turn up" she assured and it was then that Killian entered the room followed by Princess Milah who had a bright smile on her face,

"Oh... Children, it's been too long. You've all grown up so wonderfully" she said delightfully before giving them each a hug before turning towards Isabelle and smiled,

"And you must be the nanny Killian has been telling me all about" she said happily before hugging her tightly much to Isabelle's surprise but she smiled brightly, offering her a hug in return before stepping away and curtsied politely,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Milah. I too have heard both great and lovely things about you" Isabelle told her and Milah smiled brightly,

"Oh how wonderful. I can tell we are going to be fast friends" she told her certainly before pulling Isabelle a few meters away with a gentle hold on her arm,

"I feel that the children might be a bit... Upset. Perhaps we should leave them with their father so that he might explain my coming here a bit more to them so that they may understand things a bit better" she suggested quietly and Isabelle looked towards Killian whom had heard and he smiled with a nod of his head and Isabelle smiled,

"An excellent Idea, your highness" she bid and Milah giggled, wrapping her arms around her own,

"Oh please, call me Milah. We're already friends" she said happily before pulling her out of the ballroom,

"You can show me around. Everything has changed so much since I was last here" she said and Killian offered a thankful smile to Isabelle who nodded with a smile of her own as she left with Milah to show her around.

* * *

 **~ A Few Hours Later ~**

* * *

Milah stormed into her guest chambers with a glaring expression on her face and she stomped her foot on the ground,

"What's wrong, dear?" Milah's father asked from his chair whilst reading his paper,

"You should have seen the way, Killy was looking at her, daddy. He thinks I didn't notice but I noticed" she growled angrily,

"He used to look at me that way" she whined and her father rolled his eyes,

"You're overreacting, Milah. She is but a simple servant girl and holds no candle to you" her father assured, standing from his chair with a smile and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead,

"Now, try and get some sleep. Brennan told me that you're spending the day with his grandchildren tomorrow" her father told her before leaving her to rest after bidding her goodnight and Milah growled to herself,

"Those little brats love her as well..." she said with a glare that soon developed into a smug smirk,

"But not for long. They'll love me and forget all about her soon enough" she murmured, walking over to her trunk and opened it before retrieving Mr Fluffster that she had found outside in the grounds where little Chrissy had been playing with him earlier and she looked at the little toy with a disgusted expression as she held the rabbit's cloth ear between her thumb and fore finger,

"Ew... Disgusting little thing" she grumbled before throwing it into the fireplace and headed into the bathroom, not giving the toy a second thought as it slowly burned within the flames.

* * *

 **Any one else feeling like throwing a punch at Princess Milah? I DO! Review for Chapter 13!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Enemy Within**

* * *

Isabelle was crawling on the floors of the corridors and was currently looking under one of the display cases,  
"Isabelle?" a voice said causing her to jump and she bumped her head on the case's wooden frame,

"OW!" she said, before pulling out and rubbed her head, looking up to see Princess Milah standing there with an expression of concern,

"Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you but what are you doing crawling around the castle corridors?" Milah asked confused as she helped Isabelle to stay but she smiled reassuringly,

"It's fine... Little Chrissy has misplaced her friend. Fluffster the rabbit so I've been searching everywhere but apparently Mr Fluffster is very good at hide and seek" she joked with a giggle which Milah shared,

"Oh that's such a shame. I do hope he turns up" Milah said with a kind smile,

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure I'll come across him at some point. I heard that you, Killian and the children are spending the day together. I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time" Isabelle said and Milah laughed brightly,

"Oh I'm sure we will. Me and Killy used to have a great time running around the castle grounds as children" she said with a smile and Isabelle shared it,

"Well I'm sure he can't wait to walk down memory lane with you... Now back to Fluffster Hunting" she teased before offering a polite curtsy before heading off, not seeing how Milah glared after her.

* * *

 **~ One Hour Later In The Castle Grounds ~**

* * *

Milah walked with Milah's arm looped through his own whilst the siblings ran around happily but little Chrissy was searching in the bushes and tall grass for Fluffster,

"Is your youngest ok? She's going to get her dress filthy" Milah told Killian but he smiled,

"It's alright, she's looking for her favorite toy" he told her,

"Ah yes, Miss Amelia told me she had lot her teddy bear" Milah said in understanding,

"... Rabbit" he corrected awkwardly and Milah giggled,

"Oops... Forgive me. Oh well, I shall by her a new toy rabbit and she'll be much happier" Milah said simply,

"I'm afraid it will do no good. Fluffster is irreplaceable to Chrissy but I have no doubt that he'll turn up" Killian said,

"Oh Killian, Children see a toy and I'm sure I can find a rabbit similar to Ruster" she said with a roll of her eyes,

"Fluffster" Killian corrected again,

"And I'm afraid not. I made Fluffster from an old pillow case for Chrissy when she was a baby" Killian explained and Milah felt her heart drop to her stomach,

"Oh I see..." she murmured to herself, silently praying that Chrissy would forget about the stupid stuffed rabbit sooner rather than later.

* * *

 **~ Meanwhile ~**

* * *

Isabelle was still searching for Fluffster and was passing Milah's chambers as a servant exited the room, carrying a basket of the now useless coal and lumber from the fireplace but something caught Isabelle's eye,

"Hang on" she called after the servant, jogging to her side before looking in the basket,

"It's completely useless I'm afraid" the servant tried as Isabelle reached into the basket but pulled out the charred remains of Fluffster; His button eyes were gone, he now only had the partial remains of one ear and leg and his once white material was now charcoal black,

"Was... Was this in the fireplace?" she asked in a murmur and the servant girl nodded,

"Yes, Miss Isabelle... Perhaps a fire starter?" she proposed and Isabelle kept her eyes on Fluffster's charred remains,

"I... Thank you" she murmured before walking away and a tear escaped down her cheek,

"What am I going to tell Chrissy?" she whispered to herself,

"What am I going to tell... Killian?" she murmured before turning her head to look at a portrait that hung on the wall that contained a painting of the entire royal family; Including a painted image of little Chrissy holding Fluffster in her arms.

* * *

 **Uh oh What will Isabelle do?**

 **Review for Chapter 14!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: It's Dishonorable... Oh What The Hell?**

* * *

Killian and Milah sat down to dinner with the king, queen and children but Killian frowned when he saw Isabelle's chair empty,

"Has anyone seen Isabelle?" he asked and his mother smiled at him,

"She said that she was taking dinner in her room and going to review the children's lesson plan for this week so that we could all have time to catch up" Alice told her son and Killian nodded in understanding,

"Very well" he murmured more to himself but Milah smiled brightly, standing from her chair and went over to little Chrissy,

"I heard that someone was a little down because her bear went missing so I had my man servant fetch this for me" she said before holding up a big brown furred bear with a big red satin bow around his neck but Chrissy looked at Milah unimpressed,

"Fluffster's a rabbit" she grumbled simply and Milah tried her best not to glare at the child for making her look a fool as the other royal siblings snickered quietly,

"Well I'm sure you'll have a lot more fun playing with... Fluffy here" she said awkwardly,

"... He's not fluffy" Chrissy said simply and Killian could feel the tension building in the air,

"Perhaps she could play with... Fluffy later, Milah" he proposed and Milah smiled, gritting her teeth,

"Very well" she agreed, setting the stuffed bear down on the floor beside Chrissy's chair before returning to her own chair beside Killian's; Not seeing how Chrissy kicked the bear away from her with a pout on her face as she began using her thought to move her food around her plate with a unimpressed expression.

* * *

 **~ A Few Hours Later ~**

* * *

Killian was tucking his children into bed and Amber looked up at him sadly,

"Why isn't Miss Isabelle here to wish us goodnight?" she asked,

"She always comes and reads us a bedtime story with you before wishing us goodnight" Lily pointed out to her father but he offered his children a reassuring smile,

"I'm sure that she's either still busy reviewing your lesson plan or she has perhaps fallen asleep whilst doing so. You know how hard she works" he reminded them before standing and picked up the book of fairy tales up off the bookshelf,

"I can still read you your bedtime story" he told them but Little Chrissy pouted,

"It won't be fun without Isabelle here to help you do the voices... Plus Fluffster's not here and he loves story time" she mumbled and Killian sighed, going over and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead,

"Maybe you could help me do the voices whilst Isabelle isn't here" he suggested and Chrissy managed a smile before climbing onto her father's lap,

"Ok, daddy" she said with a giggle before opening the book to a page and Killian picked up where they had left off last bedtime.

* * *

Killian gave a sad sigh as he returned to his room; He wished their was something he could do to cheer his children up; However he was soon pulled from his thoughts when he found Milah standing outside his bedroom door with a seductive smile on her face whilst wearing a white nightgown that did not leave much to the imagination,

"Milah?... What brings you here?" he asked and she smiled brightly with lustful eyes as she approached and placed her hands on his shoulders,

"You seemed stressed at dinner so I came to help you... De stress" she whispered in his ear before beginning to press kisses to his neck but he smiled awkwardly, pushing her away gently,

"You... You are very kind, Milah but... It's late and it wouldn't be right... We're not married yet and to lay with you would be dishonorable" he told her and Milah looked at him horrified as if he had punched her in the face,

"You're rejecting me?" she demanded angrily,

"Milah I am not in the mood for... This" he said, gesturing to her state of prerogative dress with a firm expression on his face,

"I am also not in the mood to argue with you" he told her before entering his room,

"Goodnight" he bid before closing the door and Milah stomped her food with an angry squeak before storming off down the hall.

* * *

Killian was stunned to find Isabelle pacing within his room when he turned after closing his door on Milah,

"Isabelle?" he said causing her to look at him in relief,

"At last. I need your help" she told him with a sad expression and he looked at her concerned,

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders and Isabelle reached into her pocket and retrieved the charred remains of Chrissy's beloved toy and Killian's eyes widened,

"Fluffster... What... Where did you...?" he tried,

"A maid was cleaning out Princess Milah's fireplace of the useless coal and lumber and I spotted him in the basket... I... I know I should have been there to tuck the children in and read their bedtime story with you but... I... I couldn't look at Chrissy's face without knowing..." she tried as she began to cry and Killian pulled her into a gentle hug,

"Shhhhh... It's alright... I... I can't believe Milah would do this. Rest assured I will confront her about this but first I need to fix this before Chrissy Realizes" he said before taking the ruined toy from Isabelle's hand and went over to his wardrobe before retrieving a pillow case and some socks,

"Can you help me?" he asked and Isabelle nodded as they began to assemble a new Fluffster based on the one Chrissy was holding within the portrait on Killian's bedside table.

* * *

Isabelle smiled at the newly finished Fluffster Two,

"She's be overjoyed to have him back" she said and Killian nodded,

"Indeed. I can't bare to see her when she's said" Killian murmured with a sad smile and Isabelle placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"You're a good father, Killian" she told him with a gentle smile before taking the new rabbit from his hands,

"I'll go and give it to her" she told him, standing but Killian gently caught her wrist and pulled her back as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at her with warm eyes,

"We can give it to her tomorrow" he murmured before lifting her hand and pressed a kiss to its surface and Isabelle's heart skipped a beat as Killian stood, taking Fluffster Two from her free hand and placed it beside the photo of his children before brushing a stray curl behind Isabelle's ear,

"Killian..." she whispered as he looked down at her, softly brushing his nose against her own as both their eyes closed,

"... We can't... It's dishonorable" she whispered,

"... I don't care" Killian whispered,

"... Oh what the hell?" Isabelle whispered as their lips flew together in a passionate kiss which soon followed with Killian lifting her into his arms before laying her down on the bed and a night of passion followed by the glow of the fireplace.

* * *

 **OHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOODDDDDDD! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 15!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Prince's Heart**

* * *

The morning sun rose causing light to fill Killian's room and it didn't take long for Isabelle and the prince to stir and Isabelle soon developed an expression of realization as the events of last night came flooding back to her,

"...Hi" she said awkwardly, not really knowing how to handle the situation and Killian chuckled as they looked at each other with their heads rested on the pillows,

"Hello" he greeted in return and Isabelle couldn't help but smile and began giggling as quietly as she could,

"Oh we are going to get in so much trouble if anyone finds out about this" she mumbled to herself despite the soft smile on her face and she sat up, Killian followed her action and pressed soft kisses to her bare shoulder,

"Who cares if anyone finds out?" he whispered, moving his lips and pressed a kiss to her ear and Isabelle rolled her eyes in amusement, shoving his forehead in a teasing manner and he fell back on the mattress as Isabelle stood from the bed and pulled on her night gown,

"Need I remind you that you're supposed to be getting married on Christmas eve" she told but then she realized just how much trouble they were in,

"Oh god... You're meant to be getting married on Christmas Eve" she murmured to herself, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands,

"What have I done?" she grumbled to herself but Killian pulled himself across the mattress so that he was looking up at her with a reassuring expression,

"I think we both participated in the events of last night" he told her gently but she looked at him worriedly,

"This isn't a joke, Killian. You're supposed to be getting married in 19 days exactly and you just had to go and seduce me" she groaned hopelessly but Killian chuckled and smirked up at her,

"I believe you seduced me as much as I seduced you" he teased and Isabelle looked at him with a firm, warning tone but Killian smiled up at her softly,

"Do you really think I'd still marry Milah after what we shared last night?" he asked her, taking her hand in his own and pressed a soft kiss to its surface whilst she looked at him surprised,

"You... You're not..." she tried and Killian sat up, brushing a stray curl behind her ear,

"I don't love Milah, Isabelle" he told her gently and leaned forward softly,

"I think I may be in love with someone else... If she'll have me" he whispered whilst brushing his nose softly against her own and Isabelle smiled softly,

"I think your chances are very good" she whispered back before pulling away gently and pressed a kiss to his cheek,

"I better sneak out of here before everyone wakes up" she told him and Killian groaned but nodded in understanding before rising from his bed and pulled on his pants.

* * *

Killian opened his door slowly and checked if the coast was clear before closing the door again gently and looked at Isabelle,

"No one is about yet" he told her and Isabelle sighed in relief,

"Good, I should be able to get back to my room without being noticed" she said, going to move past him but Killian blocked her path with his arm and a teasing smirk on his face,

"I'll let you leave... When you tell me that you don't regret what occurred between us last night" he teased,

"I'm not playing games, Killian" she told him,

"Funny... You seemed to like playing game last night" he teased allowing the 't' to roll off his tongue and Isabelle glared up at him before smiling smugly as she leaned up and began whispering something into Killian's ear causing his eyes to widen and his ears turned red as he began scratching the back of his neck in bashfulness,

"Ok, ok, ok you little minx" he growled teasingly and Isabelle giggled,

"I'll see you later, Killian" she told him gently before opening the door but both of them froze to find little Chrissy standing there with a bright smile on her face,

"You had a sleepover didn't you?" she asked with an innocent giggle but knowing smile on her face.

* * *

 **Did anyone say #Awkward?! haha! :D Review for Chapter 16!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Milah's Deal**

* * *

Killian had been to see his parents to discuss breaking his engagement to Milah so that he could begin one anew with Isabelle and the prince sighed sadly as he approached his children's nursery to break the news to them.

* * *

The siblings were running around the nursery playing whilst little Chrissy was happily playing with her new Fluffster that Isabelle and Killian had remade; unbeknownst to her but the children all looked up when their father walked into their room,

"Hi papa, what's wrong?" Lilly asked when she saw the saw expression on her father's face and in so developed a concerned expression of her own and Killian slowly sat down in his chair from which he would usually read the children their bedtime stories,

"I wish I could tell you that things were going to remain as they always have... But this morning I was discussing the matter of my engagement to Princess Milah with your grandparents... Your grandfather was very unhappy to say the least and I'm afraid that the discussion resulted in my wedding day being brought forward and... There is also to be the official signing of adoption papers... You're to have a new mother upon the day I marry" he told them and Liam looked horrified,

"Papa, you can't allow this. We don't like Princess Milah. She's always trying to buy our love" Liam argued,

"There's nothing to stop this now, Liam" Killian told his son with a sigh and Chrissy jumped off the bed and went and hugged her papa with a sad expression and he hugged her back,

"You're mother to be would like to speak with you and I expect all of you to be kind and respectful, ok?" he told them in a gentle tone and watched them all nod with sad expressions and Killian sighed, turning his head to the door,

"You can come in now" he called and the children watched the door open as Isabelle in a much finer gown enter the room with a soft smile on her face and the Children's sad faces soon developed into Bright smiles,

"You wanted me... You've got me" Isabelle teased gently and all the children cheered before rushing towards her and tackled her to the ground, hugging her tightly and she laughed brightly as Killian chuckled before standing from his chair,

"Sorry for the deception, kids but Isabelle and I decided some joking around was in order" he told them and Isabelle smiled brightly as she hugged the siblings, pressing kisses to the individual foreheads before Killian helped her to stand and hugged her close by wrapping an arm around her waist before sharing a loving kiss with her and all the children giggled,

"You're going to be a princess, Miss Isabelle" Chrissy said excitedly with a giggle,

"Perhaps Prince Fluffster can give me a few tips" Isabelle teased gently with a bright smile,

"We can help too!" Amber and Anna chorused in excitement,

"Yeah, us too!" the other siblings volunteered and Killian chuckled as Isabelle smiled at him softly,

"How did Milah take the news?" she asked in concern and Killian sighed,

"Not well but I'm sure she'll get over it. My only priority now is my children and you" he told her, brushing his nose against her own and she smiled brightly,

"I love you, Killian" she whispered and he smiled just as brightly,

"And I love you, too" he whispered back and both Liam and little Colin shared a high five of success.

* * *

 **~ Meanwhile On The South Road ~**

* * *

After explaining the ending of Milah and Killian's engagement to Milah's father; Whom was very understanding and had stated that Love was far more important but as he and Milah were returning home the king could hear his daughter growling under her breath and he sighed,

"Do calm down, Milah. It wasn't meant to be. A marriage without love is no marriage at all" the king told his daughter and she glared at him,

"It's not fair daddy. Killian was mine first and that little harlot is nothing but a mistake" she whined like a toddler throwing a tantrum and her father groaned impatiently,

"Enough, Milah. Prince Killian has made it clear that he doesn't feel the same way for you as you do him and we will be discussing a certain action performed by yourself; Involving Young Princess Chrissy's toy rabbit" he told her firmly before retrieving his paper and began reading as his daughter began screaming at him angrily but the king simply ignored her.

* * *

 **~ Hours Later ~**

* * *

After her father has retired to bed, Milah took a horse from the stables before riding off towards the dark mountains upon which sat the castle of the dark one and she stormed into his parlor where he sat spinning straw into gold but didn't look up,

"I want to make a deal" Milah growled and Rumplestiltskin chuckled,

"I'm not interested in dealing with a obviously tantrum throwing princess" he mocked, continuing to spin his wheel,

"I want someone dead" she growled, banging her fist against the table next to her in anger,

"Not interested" Rumple said simply,

"I want you to kill the royal nanny for Prince Killian's children... Isabelle" she growled and Rumple immediately paused in his current actions before developing a sinister smirk on his face as he turned to look at Milah and waved his wrist causing his twisted dagger to appear within his scaled hand,

"Oh I think I am definitely willing to assist you with this particular deal" he told her before running a black nailed finger down the shinning surface of his dagger's blade and Milah developed a sickening smile on her blood red lips,

"Oh any price would be worth bringing that little bitch's life to an end" she assured and Rumple giggled,

"When do you wish the deed done?" he asked,

"Right now" Milah growled and the dark one let out another high pitched giggle,

"Then you wait right here, dearie and I shall return with an hour at the latest" he told her before waving his hand causing a cloak to appear around his shoulders and waved his hand one more time causing him to vanish within a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **~ Two Hours Later ~**

* * *

Milah was pacing back and forth impatiently when the dark one finally entered his parlor whilst cleaning blood off the blade of his dagger with his own cloak and Milah looked at him hopefully,

"Is the deed done?" she asked and Rumple smiled,

"You will not have to worry about Miss Isabelle ever again, your highness" he told her,

"Now before we discuss payment..." he began before waving his hand causing a contract to appear,

"If you could just sign on the dotted line" he told her and Milah smirked, accepting the quill,

"With pleasure" she whispered before signing her name in elegant script as the dark one let out a high pitched giggle.

* * *

 **~ Meanwhile ~**

* * *

Killian had woken in his room before getting dressed; He hated that his father had insisted that they needed to continue sleeping in seperate rooms despite being engaged but that wasn't going to stop Killian from stealing secret moments with her. He approached her room before opening the door,

"Isabelle..." he began but stopped at the heart breaking sight,

"Oh my god..." he murmured as he looked upon his beloved Isabelle and a tear escaped down his cheek.

* * *

 **NO! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 17!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Devil Is In The Detail**

* * *

 **~ 10 Years Ago ~**

* * *

A little boy was wrapped in a ragged blanket as he lay on his bed whilst a much younger Isabelle broke apart an old chair and threw it on the fireplace to keep the fire going before rushing to her brother's side as he began coughing and she tended to his fever,

"Shhhh... Just try and rest, Rodger" she soothed gently with an expression of concern as the little boy still coughed and she sighed,

"Who am I kidding?... You need medicine not more rest" she murmured to herself,

"I... I would do anything just to give you what you need, little brother" she whispered sadly, closing her eyes sadly but turned quickly when she felt a presence behind her and a man with golden scales for skin stood there as he let out a high pitched giggle,

"I love it when people say they'll do anything" he said to himself and Isabelle stood in front of her brother, protectively with a firm expression on her face,

"Who are you?" she demanded,

"Your dream come true, dearie" the goblin like creature answered before dropping into an elegant bow,

"Rumplestiltskin" he introduced himself with a roll of his tongue and Isabelle held a look of realisation,

"The dark one... The man who makes deals" she murmured causing Rumple to smile brightly, allowing Isabelle to see his browning teeth,

"My reparation proceeds me... I'm here because you said that you would do anything to give your brother what he needs to make him better. I'm certain you already know that there is no cure for what ails him... But I can still give you the skills that will earn you enough money to give him the medicine that will enable him to live a peaceful life... No matter how short it may be" Rumple told her and Isabelle looked at her brother whom was now sleeping despite the slight coughs that escaped his body,

"Why would you help me? I have nothing" Isabelle tried,

"For one, dearie. All magic comes with a price... But I also cannot let a child so young die. Your brother is the same age my son was... When I lost him" he told her in a murmur,

"I... I'm so sorry" Isabelle tried,

"He's not dead! He's just lost!" he snapped at her causing Isabelle to jump in fright but the dark one soon composed himself and smiled at her,

"I possess a gift that enables me to spin straw into thread of pure gold... You could also share this gift and in return... You give me your fertility" Rumple proposed,

"My... I... I'd never be able to have children of my own" Isabelle murmured to herself with a sad expression as Rumple made a contract with a quill appear,

"Yes but you'd have the means to improve your brother's health... What is more important, dearie?... A child you vowed to keep safe... or the lives of children that at this point in time may or may not happen?" Rumple asked and Isabelle looked at him cautiously,

"What need could you have for my fertility?" she asked accusingly,

"There is a woman a few kingdom's away whom is desperate for a child but cannot conceive" Rumple answered simply and Isabelle sighed, looking at her brother,

"... My brother is all I care about in this world" she said before taking the contract and quill from the dark one's hand and laid the document on the table before hesitantly sighing her name; It didn't take her long to wince in pain, her hand flying to her abdomen as Rumplestiltskin held up an empty sphere jar but a pink sparkling, swirling mist soon filled it and he smirked,

"Thank you, dearie. Now to for fill my end of the deal" he bid before waving his hand causing a pile of straw and a spinning wheel to appear,

"Shall we?" he gestured to the spinning wheel and Isabelle took a deep breath, ignoring the pain as best she could before nodding and followed him to the spinning wheel.

* * *

 **~ 5 Years Later ~**

* * *

Rumple had been sat within his parlor, spinning straw into gold thread when his hand suddenly flew to his ear as a piercing whistle burned his hearing,

"Impossible" he growled to himself; The whistle was born of strange magic that he was not aware of and he felt one of his deals suddenly shatter,

"NO!" he yelled before rushing up to his tower and he glared at a jar that had once held Isabelle's voice that he had only taken a few 100 deals ago but the dark one growled when he saw that it was empty,

"No one breaks Deals with me, Dearie. You will pay" he growled and his anger caused the glass jar to shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

 **~ Present Day ~**

* * *

Milah waited until she heard word from Killian's kingdom about the "Devastating news" of Isabelle's passing and it didn't take her long for her to make her way to the kingdom, rushing into the castle and found Killian in the audience chamber with his parents and she hugged him gently,

"Oh Killian, I'm so sorry" she whispered in his ear, allowing false tears to fall from her eyes as she pulled back to look up at him,

"How are the children?" she asked,

"I came as soon as I heard" she told him but Killian glared down at her,

"Arrest her" he growled causing Milah to look horrified as two guards restrained her and Milah looked at him horrified,

"Killian! I demand you release me" she ordered but Killian smirked,

"I think not" he said, before looking towards the doorway and Isabelle entered the audience chamber with a smug smile on her face as Milah looked at her horrified,

"What's wrong, Milah?... You look like you've seen a ghost" Isabelle mocked,

"I... Your... Your death was announced..." Milah murmured, trying to make herself look innocent,

"Yes about that... I would like you to meet a new friend of mine. We've had our differences in the past but late last night I guess you could say we buried the hatchet" Isabelle said smugly and Rumplestiltskin appeared beside her in a cloud of smoke with the contract Milah had signed in his hand and Milah glared at him,

"You treacherous bastard. We had a deal!" she yelled and Rumple let out a high pitched giggle,

"This may be the second deal I have ever broken... The first being with my son but... I think I shall never regret breaking your deal" Rumple said certaintly as he smiled at Isabelle who offered him a smile and nod of thanks,

"Shall I explain things or would you like the honor?" Isabelle asked him and Rumplestiltskin giggled,

"Oh you cannot deny me this opportunity, Isabelle" he told her and she smiled before gesturing to Milah, giving him her silent blessing to explain things as she went to Killian's side, hugging him as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and Rumplestiltskin began explaining the events of what had really happened after Milah had come to him.

* * *

 **What did happen when Rumple left his castle to kill Isabelle? We'll find out in the final chapter! Review for Chapter 18!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A Dark One's Tear**

* * *

 **~ The Night Before ~**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin slipped through the castle corridors like a sinister shadow before finally coming to Isabelle's room and he smirked, using his magic to make the door slowly and quietly swing open and he saw Isabelle sleeping peacefully upon her bed, tucked comfortably under her duvet and the dark one glared at her sleeping form as he raised the dagger high above his head, readying to bring it down but outside the window, clouds floated past within the sky before passing the moon, allowing it's light to shine through the window and something caught the corner of the Dark One's eye and he turned to find a bunch of presents that he had passed on the way in but it was the one tied with golden thread that caught his eye; It was a box wrapped in festive green paper before being wrapped with golden thread as a substitute for a bow like the others and Rumple soon noticed a tag and he felt his heart drop as he removed it and read it:

 _'Dear Rumplestiltskin,_

 _I'm sorry that I unwillingly broke our deal. It was only after a few days when my voice was returned that I realized that I am still in dept to you. I hope that this will satisfy our contract._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Isabelle x'_

* * *

Rumple slowly placed his dagger down before untangling the gold thread before lifting the lid to find a hand made Christmas stocking sat on top of red tissue paper and the dark one felt his first tear in years shed down his cheek as he brushed his scaled thumb across the gold threaded embroider which read: _'Baelfire',_

"There are many tales of the dark one's greatest treasure" Isabelle said from his side, causing him to turn his head as he watched Isabelle stand from her bed, pulling on a dressing gown before approaching his side,

"You mentioned your son to me the first day we met... I wanted to give you something that would remind you of him on Christmas. I searched the kingdom's birth records and managed to find his name" she told him and Rumple gulped slightly,

"... Thank you" he murmured and Isabelle slowly smiled,

"But then I realized a simple stocking wasn't enough" she told him making him look at her confused,

"Look under the tissue paper" she instructed gently and Rumple silently obeyed, removing the tissue paper and gasped at the tight of a white globe that held a spindle at the top,

"The... The blood line globe" he murmured,

"Turns out thread of pure gold doesn't just buy you medicine" Isabelle teased gently,

"B... But my son's in a realm without magic... Even if it can show me where he is... he's still lost to me" Rumple murmured and Isabelle smiled brightly,

"You know there's a Christmas tradition that says Presents are also put in Christmas stockings" she told him causing Rumple to look at the stocking in his hand and he held it upside down over his hand and a second tear fell down his cheek as a magic bean fell into the scaled palm of his hand,

"I thought you'd suffered enough and deserved a quick way to reunite with your son" Isabelle explained gently and he looked at her stunned,

"I... I was told that they were extinct... How did you..." he tried,

"My brother and I always dreamed of travelling the world. This was a Christmas present I got him but unfortunately we never got to use" she told him and was stunned when he hugged her tightly,

"I... I came here to end your life. Princess Milah made a deal with me but I'm breaking it right now. I swear" he vowed but Isabelle looked at him stunned,

"What?... Milah told you to come and kill me?" she demanded,

"Yes and I am so sorry" Rumple told her,

"It's alright... I know your anger as the dark one grows if someone tries to break a deal with you... I know it's selfish of me to ask you to delay your reunion with your son but... I need your help" Isabelle told him and Rumple smiled,

"I owe you that much" he agreed causing Isabelle to smile softly as she began explaining her plan of how they would trick Milah into turning herself in.

* * *

When Rumple returned to his castle he smirked at the sight of a rotting berry bush and he grabbed a hand full of squashy berries before smearing the red, blood like juice across the blade of his dagger before entering his castle.

* * *

The morning after Milah had signed the contract; Killian had woken and headed to Isabelle's room and opened her door,

"Iabelle..." he began but his heart stopped at the sight of his beloved Isabelle and a tear fell down his cheek,

"Oh my god..." he murmured and Isabelle looked at him firmly,

"Killian, there's a thing called knocking" she scolded as she stepped down off a platform wearing her wedding dress that some maids were putting the last finishing touches on,

"You know it's bad luck to see me in the dress before the wedding" Isabelle said with a concerned expression but Killian pulled her close, sharing a passionate kiss with her causing the maids to giggle,

"You look stunning" he whispered against her lips and Isabelle smiled but rolled her eyes teasingly,

"Thank you, Casanova. Now out. I'll come and find you in a moment. There's something I have to tell you about Princess Milah" she told him and Killian nodded with a curious expression before leaving the room, closing the door behind him... Their breakfast table in Killian's chamber ended up being flipped when Isabelle told him of the deal Milah had attempted to make with the dark one and Isabelle raised an eyebrow and nodded with a thoughtful pout,

"Well... You took that better than I expected" she teased before taking a sip of her orange juice.

* * *

 **~ Present Day ~**

* * *

Milah had been dragged off kicking and screaming to the dungeon and Killian smiled down at Isabelle,

"I better go and send word to her father" he told her before accepting the now void contract off Rumple with a thankful nod and then pressed a soft kiss to Isabelle's lips which she happily returned before smiling as he headed off with his mother and father and Isabelle smiled at Rumple,

"So... I guess this is goodbye" she said with a sad smile,

"Perhaps... However you never know how a story is going to go next... Our paths may cross again. At least I hope they will" he told her and she smiled, nodding,

"I hope that too" she agreed,

"But until that day..." she holding out her hand to shake which he accepted but pulled her into a hug,

"Goodbye, old friend" Rumple whispered to her,

"Goodbye..." Isabelle whispered, a tear falling down her cheek they pulled apart,

"I'm sorry that I can't give you you're brother back" he told her sadly but Isabelle shook her head,

"It's ok... He's in a better place" she murmured and he nodded gently before going to leave,

"Rumplestiltskin" she called after him causing him to turn back to her curiously and she tossed her whistle to him,

"Give that to your son. Tell him I said Merry Christmas" she told him and Rumple smiled brightly, nodding,

"I'll tell him his godmother wished him a Merry Christmas" he corrected before leaving as a happy tear fell down Isabelle's cheek as she watched him throw the magic bean and vanish through the swirling portal which vanished, leaving a huge hole but it was in that hole a year later Isabelle issued a new fountain to be built and it had a stone spinning wheel on the top and had a plaque at the bottom which year: _'Dedicated to Rumplestiltskin And Baelfire. Pray That They Be Reunited'_

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed 'A King's Compassion' :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
